Matchmaker Matchmaker
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Yaoi and stuff. Selphie and Rinoa set up a dating agency. Setting up Squall, Seifer and Zell on dates with OCs at first. Eventually SeiferxZell, IrvinexSquall Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Matchmaker, matchmaker.

…

Zell tucked into his hotdogs heartily only glancing up when Selphie walked in.

"Oh hey Seffie." He said around a mouthful of food.

She had her arms folded and she was frowning at him. "I just spoke to Linda."

"Oh." He went back to his food.

"Oh? Is that all you're going to say!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know why you dumped that poor girl?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't working out."

"That's what you said when you dumped Jamie too."

"So?"

"Yesterday she seemed so happy about the two of you."

"That was yesterday."

"I thought you were lonely."

"Lonely?"

She smirked. "At Irvine's party you broke down in tears about how no one loved you."

Zell grimaced. "Well I had had quite a lot to drink."

"Hadn't we all?"

Zell smiled suddenly. "Oh yeah and Seifer fell off his bar stool, I am so glad I remembered that!"

Selphie smiled too, dropping into the empty chair. "I thought you were jealous of what Quistis and Nida had, I thought you wanted someone like that too."

"I did but I'm only 18 and it doesn't have to be Linda."

"You know I could help you out if you like."

"Oh no offence Selphie but you're not my type."

She frowned. "Not me, idiot!" Sighed. "When I spoke to Linda, me and Rinoa got to talking and-"

"Oh no what stupid idea have you two got now?"

"This is a good idea!" She insisted. "We want to start our own garden dating agency."

Zell's eyes widened.

"And even if you don't want to join I'm sure they are lots of other willing vict- err- volunteers."

"I don't know Selphie I know the sort of people that go into that type of thing, lonely desperate people."

"See? You'll have something in common with them already then!"

Zell frowned. "What!"

She laughed. "I'm joking! Look all it will involve is making a profile of you with a photo and your interests and the type of guys and girls that you go for. Rinoa and I will set you up with similar people and send you on dates if the date doesn't go well then you never have to see that person again.

Zell chewed his lip.

"At the very least you might get a few new friends from it. Give it a go, what have you got to lose?"

"My sanity?"

She laughed. "I think you lose that ages ago, when you met me."

Zell chuckled. "Okay I'll do it."

"Great!"

"Am I your first client then?"

"Rinoa should be getting another one right about now."

….

Squall looked up over his new reading glasses that he didn't want anyone to see apart from Rinoa and Quistis who knew about them already.

"You want me to what?"

He stared at his ex, pen poised over the paperwork that he was working on.

"It's this new idea that Selphie and I have been working on."

"You want ME to join you're dating agency?"

"Well you said yourself that you were alone."

"Not necessary a bad thing."

She clamped a hold on the desk in a scary Selphie like way. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for those two hang out so much.

"Oh please Squall we're just starting out and we need the practice."

"I don't think so, I hate dating I never know what to say on dates."

"But you never say anything so what's the difference?"

He frowned. "No, go find yourself another guinea pig."

He went back to his work, trying to ignore that he could feel her watching him.

He risked a glance up at her, probably the worst thing he could have done. The puppy dog eyes were in full force and she added to it by holding her hands up like little puppy paws.

"Pleeeeeaaase Squuaalllll!"

He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore her.

"Plleeaaase, for me."

He glanced at her one more time and glared at her. "Oh fine, but only to stop you sulking."

"Yay!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him, ignoring how he tensed up when she touched him.

"Thanks Squall!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." He shrugged. "Don't expect me to enjoy it, I only did this to help you out."

She smothered a smile and tried to look as serious as he did. "Of course."

"And don't expect to find me anyone, I don't want anyone."

"Right of course." She nodded along with him.

Squall went back to his work, not noticing as Rinoa walked absently back around the desk.

"Although-"

He glanced up.

"It would be nice to see you happy for once."

"I'm happy now."

"Really? Sitting alone in your office, doing work all the time."

"I'm not alone… unless I'm imagining you." He grimaced. "I can think of better people to imagine."

Rinoa punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow." He said even though it didn't hurt at all.

"And who would else would you like to have up here with you then?"

"None of your business." He frowned.

"Not even a hint, to give us something to go on."

Squall scoffed, aiming his pen at the paper again.

"Oh well I'm sure there'll be no shortage of guys and gals willing to date you."

Squall continued working, not looking at her.

"All you'll have to do is shake your ass and they'll fall right in your lap."

"Rinoa!" He blushed slightly.

"What? She looked innocently at him.

"I don't want anyone to like me."

"Irvine likes you."

"Yeah Irvine likes everybody." Squall started to work again, ignoring her.

"But he likes you the most."

"Uh huh."

"Has a nickname for you."

"He calls everybody gorgeous."

"Not that. Commander sex on legs he calls you."

Squall didn't look up. "That's nice."

Rinoa put her hands on her hips. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm trying not too."

She frowned.

"Was there something else you wanted?"

In response to his question she produced a sheet of questions. "I'm supposed to ask you these."

"What are those?"

"Questions for your profile."

He made a face.

"Now now none of that, you've agreed now." She perched on the arm of the couch at the side of his office.

"Now let's just get a few interests down, what do you like doing?"

"Work."

"And?"

"Training."

"And?"

Squall paused. "I can't think of anything else…."

"Okay well you can out with us to bars and to go fishing sometimes so I'll write going out with friends."

"I only go when you force me."

"You like cards!"

Squall shrugged and nodded.

Rinoa wrote something else. "Enjoying nature."

Squall frowned. "That is not one of my interests."

"You camp outside sometimes."

"That's training, I kill things all day, camp outside and kill more things in the morning."

She shrugged. "Well no one needs to know that bit." She scribbled something down. "You like animals."

"I do?"

"Bite bugs- insects- animals." She reasoned.

He frowned. "I don't like bite bugs I just like to kill them."

"Okay your personality is- err- quiet, shy- umm- ah! Passionate about things you believe in."

Squall made a face.

"What? You are!"

"Now do you just want guys or some girls too?"

Squall grimaced.

"I know girls make your head hurt honey but maybe we can get you some less girly girls."

"No girls."

"Okay what type of guys do you go for?"

"No assholes."

"Tall? Short?"

"Tall."

"Blonde? Red head? Brunette?"

Squall shrugged. "Whatever."

"Cute or sexy?"

"Sexy."

"What things really bug you about guys?"

"Vanity, over confidence, over… hyper-ness."

Rinoa giggled. "Overhyperness? That isn't a word."

"Like Selphie… or Zell when he's been at the sugar."

"The bouncing off the walls type huh?"

"And no hero worshippers."

"No fans? But you know a fan might be willing to- you know-" She giggled.

Squall rolled his eyes.

"Well I think that's all we need for now." She stood from the sofa and straightened her skirt.

"I'll be back with your first date before you know it."

"No rush."

She chuckled. "Don't silly, it'll be fun."

….

"Seifer!" Selphie called.

The tall blonde turned tail and fled, leaving the bewildered girl that he was talking to.

"Wait!" She sighed. "Oh now where did he ran off to!"

She looked at the blonde girl. "I only wanted him to join my dating agency."

The girl smiled. "Ah that's why he ran."

"I mean you two aren't- are you?"

"No! I was just asking about Raijin."

"You like Raijin!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Is everything about sex to you? I was asking how to best work with him on a project that we have to do together."

Selphie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye. "Are you single? Because you know this dating agency I've started is a serious thing, I'm going to set up everyone and have lots and lots of weddings." She grinned.

The girl smiled. "Well I am single but-" She held up a hand as Selphie opened her mouth to speak. "I prefer to get my own husband thank you."

She shrugged. "Fair enough, you know where I am if you change your mind."

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

….

Selphie smoothed out the paper of questions in front of her on the table, watching the fidgeting blonde.

Rinoa sat on her right.

"Now Seifer we just want to ask a few questions to get your profile straight."

The taller blonde looked uncomfortable. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No no no this is perfect for you." Rinoa said.

"What, just because I didn't marry you doesn't mean I need help."

Selphie frowned. "Will you stop that! We only want to help things along, we're helping Squall and Zell too if it's makes you feel better."

Seifer snorted. "Chickie and Leonhart they need help but not me."

"Think of it as a bit of fun then."

"Especially if you met people willing to put out on the first date."

He paused in thought. "Fine ask me your questions."

"Great!" The girls shared an excited look.

"Full name?"

"You know my name."

They glared at him.

He sighed. "Seifer Almasy."

Selphie wrote it down.

"Age?"

"You know my- 19." He rolled his eyes.

"Sex?"

He gave them a look.

Rinoa chuckled.

"Male?" Selphie asked.

He glared at her.

She just wrote it in the box.

"Sexual preference?"

He blinked, looking uncomfortable again. "What?"

"Straight? Gay? Bi?

"None of your business." The girls sighed, meeting each other's eyes.

"Seifer how are we supposed to know who to set you up with if we don't-"

"Bi." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"I'm Bi."

Selphie wrote it down. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"What hair colour do you go for usually?"

He shrugged. "Any."

"Any?"

"Nothing stupid."

"Stupid?"

He frowned.

"What are you? A parrot? Nothing fake like blue or pink."

Selphie wrote it down. "Natural hair colour."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Eye colour?"

"Any."

"Height?"

"No taller than me."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "Seifer you're 6ft 2"."

"So? Some guys are taller than me…. And no one as short was you." He added to Selphie.

She huffed. "Rinoa's only 2 inches taller than me."

"I was young and stupid."

She kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

"What type of girl do you normally go for?"

He frowned and said nothing.

They waited. "Well?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Well who have you been out with… or fucked since Rinoa?"

"What girls?"

"Yeah."

"Er- Well- um." He shifted uncomfortably. "I haven't."

"Haven't?"

"Since Rinoa… there's been… men."

"Ohhhh." The girls looked at each other. "Well do you want a girl now? Or a guy?"

"I dunno. Guys are easier."

"Easier… to get into bed?"

He grinned. "You can ask a guy for sex without getting a slap." He laughed.

"What guys do you go for?"

"Hot ones."

"Don't we all?" Rinoa laughed.

"Name some hot guys." Selphie suggested.

Seifer slumped back in his chair to think about it. "Squall."

"Well duh." Rinoa agreed. "It's the ass."

"And the leather."

"And the-"

Selphie put her hands up. "Okay people we're not here to drool over Squall. Anyone else?"

"Zell."

Rinoa made a face. "Zell?"

Seifer looked up from his slumped position. "What's wrong with Zell?"

"Thought you didn't want anyone short."

"Have you seen him in the shower?"

"No of course not."

"Well shut up then until you do."

"I just don't see how you can say you like Squall and Zell in the same… category. I mean Squall's hotter than Zell… right?" Rinoa argued.

Selphie waved a hand between them before a fight started. "Guys! We're not here to fight over who's hotter!"

"No wait a minute Selphie no one's fighting we're just discussing." Rinoa told her. "Squall's hotter than Zell right?"

"Well Zell's not a social damaged retard."

"At least Squall's not short or annoying."

"Squall's pretty annoying."

"Not as annoying as Zell."

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "For the record Zell's hotter than Squall."

Selphie looked at her sheet of questions and crossed out the 'type of girl column' and in the type of guy column she wrote Zell.

"Why didn't you just say that to start with?"

"Say what?"

"That you want Zell."

"Not necessary, for a start Zell doesn't like me."

"Well you want a guy like Zell."

"I guess." He sighed "Anymore questions?"

"What's your idea of a first date?"

"Fucking?" He smirked.

The girls just frowned at him.

He shrugged. "I dunno, I don't date much."

Selphie stayed silent, looking at him.

"I guess… a drink… somewhere casual."

They nodded along with him.

"Can I go now?"

"Yep and send in the next guy will you?"

Seifer left the room looking around for someone else that he was supposed to send in. A red head sat against the wall, head down, his long scarlet hair hanging in his green eyes.

"Hey."

The guy looked up.

Quite an effeminate face, pale skin with light freckles.

"Hmm?"

"You're up next." Seifer said as he slowly walked off.

"Okay." The guy muttered quietly, slipping through the jarred door.

…

Rinoa sat next to Selphie looking over all of their profiles, trying to match up couples. They started with Zell as he was their first client technically.

"What about him?" Rinoa picked up the profile of a male 19 year old Seed, named Sandi Hanson. "He's taller than Zell."

"So are most people."

The young sorceress giggled.

"He's a good guy-err-" She looked at the personality column. "Honest, loyal, confident, ooh he helps his father out with the family business that's good right?"

Selphie took a look at the picture. "He's quite nice looking."

"Yep." Rinoa put his profile with Zell's. "Great one down only…." She looked over the table that was covered in files. "… A million to go."

Selphie picked up Seifer's file.

"Ohh ohh ohh!" Rinoa rummaged through the files to find the one she was looking for. "I saw the look Suki gave Seifer yesterday, he was sooo checking him out." She giggled.

"Hmm 17 year old cadet, ooh a red head." Selphie grinned. "I like those!"

"And he's smaller, shorter… natural hair colouring."

"Not very Zell like though."

"Well no but cute."

"Oh yes very cute if a little-"

"Girly?"

"Pretty." Selphie scanned over the personality. "Funny, generous…" She giggled. "Kinky?"

"Bet Seifer won't mind that much."

"If he gets that fair, Suki dislikes arrogant people and Seifer's definitely arrogant and over confident and a bit of a bully… that's three dislikes in one person."

Rinoa smiled watching Selphie debate with herself. "Still think we should do it just one little date just to give Suki his chance, he obviously thought Seifer was hot so…"

"Well so do I… well I did once." Rinoa said.

"Exactly and you dated him."

"I wouldn't again, now that I know him."

"Right and Suki doesn't know him so…"

"Okay." Rinoa agreed, putting the two profiles together next to Zell and Sandi.

"What about Squall?"

"Hmm." Selphie looked through the profiles. "Do we go for a talkative guy to try and get some conversation going? Or an equally as quiet guy?"

"But then they both might never say anything, it'll be the dullest date ever."

"That's silly one of them would have to talk eventually to fill the void and then they'd get into it and voila."

Rinoa looked a little doubtful.

Selphie stuck a profile under Rinoa's nose. "How about this guy?"

"Rikuo? How the hell do you say the last name though?"

Selphie frowned. "Um… we won't."

"But what if they get on and get married! Then no one in garden will be able to pronounce Squall's last name!"

Selphie frowned. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, let's give them one date to see how they get on if it goes wrong next time we can give him a more talkative guy." She skimmed through the profile, "I know him quite well he's a good guy, shy but genuine, honest, trustworthy and a good Seed, looks out for others. Just what Squall needs if you ask me."

Rinoa nodded. "Fine fine but I get to pick his next date."

"Deal… unless they get on so well that he doesn't anymore dates."

Rinoa gave her a look. "That's wishful thinking."

"Could happen."

"We'll see."

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

…..

"Sandi? That's a girl's name." Zell stuck out his tongue.

"It's unisex." Selphie corrected, dropping the profile on the table in front of her friend.

"Look see he's 6ft, nice and tall like you wanted."

"I can't trust people who are too tall."

The girl frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

Zell just made a face.

"You trust Irvy though don't you? And Seifer?"

"Seifer was an asshole."

"But he got over it, for the most part."

"Maybe to you and everyone who isn't me but I still get laughed at and called names."

"Maybe he likes you."

Zell scoffed. "He doesn't have to laugh at me."

"But honey everyone laughs at you."

He frowned. "What!"

She giggled. "I'm just kidding."

He put his elbows on the table on either side of the profile and his head in his hands. "You're so mean to me." He looked at the profile. "He looks okay." In the photo the guy had dark hair, green eyes, neat appearance and he wore his Seed uniform.

"Yep his dad has a business that he helps with in Balamb, he's rich."

Zell frowned. "Being rich or not doesn't really bother me, especially as he's Seed he could be dead next week."

"That's cheery thinking." She frowned. "But he's attractive, nice guy, not an asshole."

"I'll do it."

"Really? You'll date him?"

He nodded

"Great, I already spoke to Sandi he's keen and quite an admirer of yours."

Zell grinned. "Really? I've never had a male admirer before, I mean I know Squall and Irvine have tons, maybe even Seifer but not me."

Selphie shook her head. Zell was so dense sometimes.

"Okay you'll meet him at the white horse bar in Balamb at seven. Try to wear something smart he's quite particular about that."

"No jeans then?"

"No."

Zell frowned. "But all I have are jeans."

She shrugged. "Borrow some trousers from someone else."

"Right I'll ask Squall." He grinned. "So who'd Seifer and Squall get?"

"That's confidential."

"Oh come on sef they won't mind me knowing."

She bit her lip as she thought about it. "Oh okay then." She smiled and sat down beside him. "I paired Squall up with Rikuo, you know him?"

"Yeah, well I know of him the quiet type, you paired the two most anti-social people in garden together?"

"They have things in common."

"Like what? Not talking? What if they never say anything?"

She giggled, lightly hitting him. "Don't be silly of course they'll talk to each other… eventually."

"And Seifer?"

"I saw Suki checking him out so I paired them together."

"You set sweet Suki up with asshole of the year? I'm starting think you're not very good at this."

She scowled at him. "Hey I'm the expert here, and anyway I happen to know for a fact that Suki thinks Seifer's hot."

"Well of course he does so do I but I also think he's a complete shit."

She grinned. "You think Seifer's hot!"

"Did you miss the part about him being a shit?"

"You like Seifer?"

He frowned. "Do you have selective hearing?"

"You know if your date with Sandi doesn't go well and Seifer's not into Suki I could always-"

"Oh no, no, no, no. I don't like Seifer in that way."

"But you said-"

"Do you date all the guys that you think are attractive?"

"Well-" She looked sheepish.

"Never mind, I forgot I was talking to you."

She giggled as she got up from the table. "I'll see you later, don't forget to ask to borrow some trousers from someone."

"Yeah, yeah."

…..

Irvine was reading a book in the library, well okay he was pretending to read the book so that he didn't get thrown out by that bitch who thought she owned the library and didn't like him being there for harassing the "innocent" girls. He scoffed at the thought of any of the three girls who worked in the library being innocent.

"Irvine."

He glanced up at Squall, who's expression was his usual black one.

"Hey gorgeous."

The expression changed to one of irritation. "Don't call me that."

"What can I do for you commander?"

"You've been on a lot of dates right?"

"A few."

"Rinoa talked me into joining the dating agency."

"You don't have to do that honey, you just to socialize a bit more that's all."

Squall frowned. "I'm only doing it to help out Selphie and Rinoa, they need the practice and nothing will come out of it."

"Is that what they told you? They need the practice? Sounds like a good con if you ask me."

Squall frowned. "I didn't." He dropped into seat opposite Irvine.

"So what do you want from me?"

"What do I do?"

"On a first date? Talk- which I know isn't your strong point, who are you meeting?"

"Some guy err Rikuo I think."

Irvine nodded. "I know him."

"You do? What's he like?"

"I knew him in Galbadia, nice guy mostly tad quiet like you, used to have a pet hamster, giving good head, used to-"

Squall blinked as one of those bits of information sank in. "Err- What!"

"Hmm?"

"You've had my date!"

"Err- well it was the Galbadian ball and someone spiked the punch and he woke up in my bed that's all."

"That's all? Soon I'll be the only one here you haven't slept with."

Irvine leered at him. "I can help with that if you like."

"No thank you."

Irvine pouted at him. "What do I wear?"

"Something… sexy, I mean you look pretty sexy most of the time anyway but leather helps especially with your ass because you're got a great-"

"Irvine!"

He looked sheepish. "Sorry got a little carried away then." He leaned forward and grabbed Squall's bicep, earning himself slapped knuckles.

"What are you doing!"

"Hmm maybe a nice tank top to show those puppies off."

Squall frowned, getting up. "Thanks." He muttered, not sounding at all thankful.

….

Zell pounded on Squall's door franticly. Three hours until his date and Squall had take this moment to vanish off the face of the earth, he had wanted to borrow some pants from his brunette friend.

"Squall!" He yelled through the door.

No answer.

He probably wasn't in so who the hell else was supposed to borrow clothes from. Nida was a big no as he had borrowed something before and ruined it, Seifer and Irvine were too tall though maybe he should ask anyway. He turned and ran down the corridor to Seifer's room.

The door opened on the first knock by a topless Seifer with a cigarette hanging from his lips. "What do you want?"

"Nice welcome, I'm come to steal your pants."

The tall blonde made a face. "You what?"

"Pants I need some for my date." He barged into Seifer's dorm.

"Come in why don't you?" He muttered, following Zell into the bedroom.

The shorter man was sitting on his knees in front of Seifer's wardrobe, desperately looking at how long the pairs of trousers where.

"And how are my clothes going to fit your short ass?"

"It's not my fault you're too tall!"

Seifer perched on the end of his bed. "And why are you borrowing my clothes exactly?"

"For my date."

"Don't you have any of your own?"

"Not good ones, I only have jeans and Selphie says Sandi particular about dressing well."

Seifer snorted, snubbing out his cigarette and getting off the bed. He reached into the wardrobe over Zell's head and got out a pair of black pants. "These ones are too short for me, try them."

Zell took them and set them on the bed, removing his own pants with zero modesty to try them.

Seifer stood off to one side of the room, eyes watching those muscular legs come into view, he licked his lips unconsciously. As the black pants were pulled up Zell's legs Seifer blinked and broke his trance.

Zell groaned.

"What?" He asked, walking nearer to get a better look.

Seifer chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Where have your feet gone?"

"Stupid ass trousers, stupid, stupid tall people!

The pants looked a little too snug around the waist and the legs reached the floor, completely covering Zell's feet.

"I thought you said these things wereshort for you."

"They are!"

Zell struggled to sit down, pulling the material away from himself at the same time. "I can't breathe in here."

"'Cause you're fat."

"I am not fat!"

Seifer smirked. Zell had the short but compact body of a fighter.

"Maybe if I roll these up." Zell turned the bottoms of jeans up by about four inches. He stood. "How do I look now?"

He looked like a kid who had yet to grow into his clothing. "You look-" Adorable. "Ridiculous."

Zell frowned then just sighed. "I know." He flopped onto the bed again without bending at the waist. Seifer chuckled.

"But what choice do I have? Irvine will be too tall, Squall's vanished and Nida hates me borrowing his clothes."

"You can't go out like that! Wear something of yours."

"Haven't you been paying attention? I don't have anything!"

"Just wear your smartest pair of jeans."

"But Selphie said-"

"Who cares? So the guy's particular that's be honest here you are not a well dressed guy."

Zell put his hands on his hips. "Hey asshole."

"So what if you like wearing jeans and t-shirts, that's you and if he doesn't like you for you then that's his loss."

That shut Zell up for once. "Err- Yeah exactly, jeans it is then." He stripped off Seifer's trousers. "When did you start making sense?"

"I always make sense Chickie, just you never stopped bouncing around all over the fucking place to listen."

"What are you wearing on your date?"

Seifer pointed the pants he was wearing and picked up a shirt that he always wore.

"You're not going to make any effort at all?"

"I washed my hair."

Zell scoffed in amusement. "That's it?"

"Look if we get on, then I'll make the effort."

"Zell finished getting is pants on. "Okay, I'm gone." He walked to the door. "Good luck, or should I be wishing Suki luck?"

"Ha ha funny."

Zell grinned around the door, slipping out and shutting the door behind him.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

…..

Squall drummed his fingers on the table. He was dressed in black tight leather pants, a blue tank top, which Irvine had insisted upon and when he had at first refused the cowboy had put it on Squall himself. Arms up, had been the only warning he got, before Irvine had pulled the material down over Squall's head and easing the tight top over his body. Enjoying it a little too much for Squall's liking. After the shirt was on he smoothed out some invisible creases across Squall's arms and chest, in fact Squall had to tell him to stop touching him.

Now he sat in the white horse bar, sitting at a table noticing that everyone else in the place were also from B garden and all on dates of their own no doubt set up by Selphie.

Zell was three tables in front of him and two tables to his right. The blonde looked over at him and offered a nervous smile, which Squall tried to return he thought he managed to turn his lips up in the right direction at least.

Both of them were still waiting for their dates, some people had theirs already.

"Hello!"

He jumped, surprised to see Selphie standing beside his table.

"Selphie what are you doing here? Are you checking up on us?"

"No silly, this is Terrence?" She gestured behind her to a well built taller blonde man. "He's my date."

"You're here on your own date?"

"Yep I picked him and Rinoa's date."

"Rinoa's here too?"

"Turn around."

Squall looked over his shoulder to see Rinoa sitting at the table behind his own with a guy who looked like he was auditioning to be a librarian. Short, with glasses and a thick beige jumper that looked like it was knitted by his Gran. He looked very shy constantly looking down at his lap with his brown eyes, fair face and young features.

It may have been an air conditioned room but outside was like a oven, how could he be still able to breathe in here wearing that big jumper? He looked over at Rinoa she was dressed up, wearing a low cut black slinky dress with high slits up the legs, maybe too low cut in Squall's opinion.

"Why has Rinoa got that guy and you're got Mr muscle?"

"They have things in common."

"Like what? Their taste in men? Ow!" He rubbed his arm, where Selphie had punched him.

"For your information Clarence in 100 straight."

"Clarence? Are you sure?"

"Yes she wanted someone who was definitely straight this time unless you and Seifer. I put them together because they like the same things, they both have pet dogs and have had for some years."

"That's the shared interest? Dogs?"

"They have others?"

"Same taste in make-up?" Squall muttered. "Ow!"

Selphie hit him again. "You can laugh but when they get married I'll have the last laugh." She marched off with her muscled bound date in tow.

Squall glanced back at Rinoa, their eyes met and she waved at him with a smile, she did look happy enough but then Rin usually looked that way so it was hard to tell if she was putting it on or not.

He picked up the menu and studied it, holding it up close to his face, he really needed his glasses for reading but no way was he wearing them in public squinting was good enough.

"Hi."

Squall jumped, looking up over the menu to see a black haired guy standing next to the empty seat with a nice smile.

"Hi." He replied.

The guy held out a hand. "I'm Rikuo."

"Squall." He took the hand.

The other guy chuckled lightly. "I know, everyone knows who you are."

Squall frowned.

Rikuo dropped into the chair opposite Squall. "So…." He looked at Squall.

The brunette looked back at him like a silent blinking wall.

"I was a little dubious about this dating agency getting set up by Selphie and all."

"Yeah."

"And I see she put us in the same place."

"Not very imaginative is it?

"Oh no I quite like it, being around people you know creates a comfort zone."

"I guess."

"And you get to be nosy and see who everyone else got."

Squall just looked at him so he tapped his fingers on the table as he thought of something else to say. "You know my brother's here on a date too."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I see he's been paired with a right slapper."

Squall snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"I can't see them very well from this angle, but I got a look at the flimsy dress and cheap heels though."

Squall glanced around. "Where?"

"At the table behind ours."

Squall frowned. "That one?" He pointed to Rinoa's table.

"Yeah I think so."

Rinoa leaned round to mouth 'What?' At Squall to see why he had pointed at them.

Rikuo paled as Squall glared at him. "Oh shit man I'm sorry I told you I couldn't see very well…."

Squall was still scowling at him.

"M-Maybe it wasn't like table maybe it was another table."

"That's your brother?"

"Huh?"

"Him." Squall pointed. "_He's_ your brother. Why does he look like his mother dressed him or something."

"Hey I apologized I was being nice there's no need to-" Squall had gone back to glaring at him again so he just gave up and looked at the table.

"So… nice weather lately huh?"

"…."

.….

Zell smiled awkwardly as his date explained his role in his father's business.

"You know I'll be the inheriting the business one day and then I'll be able to give up Seed and garden and move back to Balamb. Of course I'll busy with work all day."

"Thought you said you knew nothing about mechanics."

"Oh I don't but that's okay I'll be the manager I don't have to know anything I can hire people to do the work."

"Hmm."

"And that's why I joined this dating agency, you see I want to have someone to come home to when I'm off working."

"A wife?"

Sandi laughed. "Well I suppose but a man, I mean they won't have to work I'll bring home the money, just- you know look after the house and err-" He reached over and took Zell's hand causing a look of horror to cross his features.

"And of course a warm body to come home to, you know if you play your cards right I might consider you for the position."

The expression of Zell's was sort of strained smile meets look of terror. He slowly managed to slip his hand out of Sandi's light grip.

"That's…. nice." He glanced around for an escape. Seifer was sitting at the bar with Suki when he looked at them Suki grabbed Seifer and kissed him, Zell's eyes widened, that's not fair! He spotted Squall sitting on his own opposite an empty chair. "Oh! M-My friend's all alone, mind if I go see if he's okay?"

His date watched a hand with a smile.

Zell scurried over to Squall's table and sat in the spare seat. "What happened the Rikuo?"

"Didn't like him, then he left. You having fun?"

"Hell no, Sandi wants to play husband and wife with some poor guy who'll have to give up his job and do the cooking and the cleaning and be willing to fuck him when he gets home."

Squall blinked. "He said that?

"Yeah well… not quite like that but I knew what he meant."

"He looking at you."

"And he can carry on looking too, I'm not going back."

"Did you tell him you were leaving?"

"Err- No."

"Hmm." Squall shrugged, getting to his feet and Zell followed him.

"Hey!" Sandi called after him, Zell winced.

"You leaving already?"

He turned to see that Sandi had left the table and was right in front of him. "Err- yeah you see the thing is… the truth is that-err- Squall and I are lovers." He looped arms with Squall who frowned at the contact.

"What! But why did you join the agency?"

"Well-umm- We had this fight see? And I wanted to make him jealous." He looked back at Squall. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

Squall frowned more, seeing the pleading in Zell's eyes. "Yes it's true." He said in a dead sounding voice.

Zell grinned, holding onto Squall's tighter.

"Oh." He blinked. "Well I'm glad you two made up again."

"Thanks, we're happy aren't we sweetie?"

Squall looked like he was in pain. "Yes."

"We're going now…. For sex." Zell told Sandi.

"R-Right."

"Bye." Zell ran out the door, pulling Squall with him.

Once outside the door. "That was stupid."

"I know I'm sooo sorry Squall." He put his hands up in a praying for his life type way then suddenly dropped them in anger. "Did you see Seifer and suki smooching!"

"Were they? Oh Sorry."

"That's so unfair Seifer's get a hot date and he's an asshole while we- great sexy guys- get lousy assholes…" He paused. "I mean he was an asshole yes?"

Squall nodded. "He said Rinoa looked like slapper."

"Harsh…. Though from a distance…." He trailed off as Squall glared at him.

"S-She looked lovely."

"Hmph."

…..

Rinoa hammered on the door. "Selphie! Selphie!"

The door was wrenched open by a topless and pissed off Selphie.

"What!"

Rinoa gaped for a second before she spotted Selphie's date Terrence in the background.

"How come everyone got a lousy date except you?"

Selphie covered herself up with her arms a little too late. "Do you realize how long it's been? I need this, I deserve this, and not everyone had a lousy day I saw a few couples walking back to garden together and Seifer and Suki were getting smoochy, so some people had a lovely time. Now if you'll excuse me!" She slammed the door.

"Rin?"

Rinoa jumped, not expecting anyone to sneak up on her. "Don't do that!" She hit Zell and Squall in the arm.

"Did you see Selphie?"

"Yeah but she's 'busy' with Terrence."

"Well that's just great." Zell grumbled.

"You two not have a great time either?"

They shook their heads. "I saw you and captain boring." Squall told Rinoa.

"Oh don't be mean, he was sweet and kind and…. Well yes maybe a little boring. But things will get better next time."

"I'm not sure I want a next time."

"Oh come on Squall, I'll pick your date this time and no one knows you better than me remember? It'll be fun."

"Hmph."

"You can hmph all you like but I promise next time will be different. You still game Zell?"

"Yeah 'course, free food!"

Squall rolled his eyes and Rinoa giggled.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

…..

The tall blonde had knocked back two drinks already for courage before his date had even arrived.

He perched on a bar stool, surveying the room, noticing how everyone was from B garden. He smirked at Rinoa's date, Selphie was going to be in trouble for that one. Squall was glaring at his date, the poor guy was staring at his bread not wanting to look up.

Of course he had had one eye on Zell since he got there, when he had arrived he'd waved at the blonde. Zell had given him a thumbs up.

The little blonde's date had just arrived, tall but not as tall as Seifer and quite good looking, he was smartly dressed like Selphie had mentioned with impossibly neat hair.

Zell had on dark blue jeans that looked new with a black belt and a casual light blue shirt with the top two buttons undone. He looked very good.

Zell had been sitting fiddling with his napkin until his date walked in, now he tried to look relaxed and confident, which he obviously wasn't. He had been so busy watching Zell that he hadn't even noticed his date walk in until he was sitting in front of him.

A small slim red head with green eyes, a nice smile and a shy wave. "Hi." He had light freckles across the top of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His hair was orange red like flame, his body was slight, not the body of a fighter as Suki was a magic expert he used high power magic and Gfs. They worked well with him, creating a firm bond and so being able to deal the best magic.

"Hey." He replied.

"I'm suki, and I know who you are."

The polite smile faded from Seifer's face. After the war a lot of people knew who he was, that statement was usually followed by a punch in the face or lots of yelling and screaming. Suki didn't look like the punching type.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're Seifer Almasy I've seen you around garden lots, I have a habbit of Seifer watching."

The blonde frowned. "Why?"

Suki giggled. "What, you haven't looked in the mirror lately? You're freaking hot!"

Seifer smirked. "Not shy are you?"

He scoffed. "Wasting time being shy will only let things you want slip through your fingers."

Seifer unconsciously looked at Zell. "Uh huh." He straightened suddenly as Zell's reached across the table and took his hand so they were holding hands across the table.

Suki followed his gaze. "See something you like? Aw cute." He said at the scene before them. He looked back at Seifer's annoyed bordering on jealous expression.

"Or not, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You like Zell?"

Seifer bristled. "None of your business."

Suki chuckled. "That's a big yep then."

Seifer frowned.

"Oh look it's okay he's pulling away. He's looking over, quick kiss me!"

"What?"

Suki grabbed the shocked Seifer by the shoulders and kissed him. Zell ran over to Squall's table and was sitting the empty seat when Seifer broke the kiss.

"What the hell was-?"

"Did you see? He watched us!"

"That's because everyone's watching us." Seifer looked around at all the people in the room who were watching them now.

"But he looked shocked and maybe jealous."

"Of course he looked shocked I was shocked too!"

"Oh he's leaving with Squall now."

"Yeah they're friends."

Suki looked round the corner. "They're linking arms though, why don't you tell him that you like him?"

"He doesn't like me."

"Oh? You asked him?"

"I don't have to ask him I just know."

His date smiled. "I think you're too hard on yourself, ask him and see what he says."

Seifer frowned. "If it'll shut you up I'll think about it."

His date grinned. "Good!"

"Isn't it pointless for you to set your date for the evening up with someone else?"

"Oh I'm not looking for anything serious unless anything serious finds me." He slipped off his bar stool. "Come on you can walk me home."

"Alright."

…..

Zell sat with Squall for breakfast, which was weird because Squall didn't usually bother with breakfast and rarely lunch. Irvine was buzzing around them too or buzzing around Squall.

"When you say it was bad, how bad do you mean?"

Squall frowned. "He called Rinoa a slapper."

"That it?"

Squall glared at him. "That's enough and I didn't like him."

"What was wrong with him?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested?"

The cowboy shrugged. "I just wondered, did he like what you were dressed in? 'Cause you were looking-" He stopped as Squall's glared deepened.

"What?"

"Stop flirting with me."

"I'm not flirting sweetie I'm being truthful."

"And don't call me that!"

"What? Sweetie?"

"Any of it, any of the little pet names I don't like it, go talk to a girl or something."

Irvine pouted at him, purposely looking hurt.

"And that's not going to work only Rinoa and Zell have ever succeeded at that."

The pout increased and he lowered his head into Squall's line of vision, the brunette looked away. "Not going to work."

"Irvine!"

The cowboy turned, hearing his name called. A couple of girls had joined a table of guys and girls across the room and they waved him over.

"Right back." He muttered before heading in their direction.

Squall watched him leave, seeing one of the girls get up and throw her arms around his neck when he approached.

"If you didn't want him to go you should have said so."

"Huh?"

"I said he wouldn't have gone over there if you'd told him not too."

Squall huffed. "I don't care."

Zell sighed. "No." He agreed doubtfully.

He looked up when he heard whistling, Seifer walked in and up to their table. "Good morning."

"It is?"

"Well it's amazing what a good blow job can do for a person."

"What?" Zell shrieked. "That's not fair, you bastard! I get Mr pig of the millennium and you get a blow job!"

Everyone had turned around to look at them now.

Squall coughed. "Can you talk about this a little quieter and better yet somewhere else?"

"So what? Now you and Suki are a couple?"

Seifer shook his head. "Nah, he just wanted a little fun with a sex god like me and I have my eye on someone anyway."

"My prayers are with them." Zell muttered.

"Aw are we jealous Chickie?"

Zell scoffed. "Oh yeah I'm total jealous."

Seifer flopped into the spare chair. "So how was your date?"

"He was an asshole, all he wants is some little wifey to settle down with and have a picket fence and some puppies."

Seifer laughed. "Well I don't know I think you'd look really pretty in a little apron."

Zell glared at him. "What?"

"And maybe-"

"You better shut the fuck up asshole or I'll shut you up myself!"

"Ooh is that a threat? Not a very nice way for a little wife to speak."

"Right that's it!" He jumped up from the table but Seifer was quicker and up before he was and running out of the cafeteria with Zell hot on his heels.

"I'll kill you for that asshole!"

Irvine turned round to see Squall all on his own. "What happened to Zell?"

"He had to go play kiss chase with Seifer."

"Ah." The cowboy chuckled. "You know maybe you should consider dating me, that way that's no surprise, you know me already and I'm not an asshole."

"Just a flirt and ladies man and a cheat and-"

"Hey hey, hey, hey, hey for one I don't cheat and second if you want me to stop flirting, no problem."

Squall gave him a dubious look.

Irvine leered at him. "After all if I had you to keep me warm why would I want anyone else?"

Squall tried to fight off the blush that made it's way up his cheeks, he looked down to hide it instead.

Irvine grinned. "Or you can always let Selphie set you up on another fun date!"

Squall made a face.

"Someone good next time though, that guy wasn't worthy of you." He got up. "Well got to go, you know places to see, people to do." He walked off.

Squall turned with a frown, where was he going so suddenly? He looked he was about ready to set up camp here a second ago, what was he up to?

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

….

Selphie dumped the huge pile of folders onto the table in front of herself and Rinoa. "I think this time we should get a few possibilities for each person and then narrow it down."

Rinoa nodded. "Good idea, and I'm picking my own date this time."

"I don't think you gave Clarence a good enough chance."

"Well I would like to date someone who wants to talk about something other than his favourite type of cheese."

"That was just small talk." She laughed.

"Hmm yes very small."

"So." She picked up Seifer's, Zell's and Squall's profile and set them in corner. "We'll start with our friends first."

"Of course."

The door opened suddenly and Irvine marched in.

"Hey! This is private business!"

"Yeah, yeah I want in."

"In? In where?"

"In the business I want to help."

The girls shared dubious looks. "I don't know, it's sort of just ours."

"But I know Seifer and Zell better than you two and I know Squall as well as either of you. I can help!"

"And what makes you think we need help?"

"I heard about the last few disasters."

"We're just starting out there are bound to be a few hiccups."

"Hiccups? Most of couples you sent out came back alone."

"And what makes you think you can do better?"

"How many people have you dated or slept with in the past month?"

"Counting Terrence? One."

"Rinoa?"

"One and a half."

They gave her an odd look.

She blushed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"How many have you then? One per hour I suspect."

"One more than the two of you put together plus two."

"Five or five and a half? That's less than I expected, what happened?"

"I'm saving up for someone in particular."

The girls shared a look. "Can we guess?"

"No."

"Does it start with a 'S'?"

He ignored them, pulling up the stool from the dressing table. "Now about this dating agency thing I think-"

"Thing? This is not a thing, it's a serious business adventure."

He blinked. "Yeah okay, anyway-"

Selphie folded her arms looking put out.

"Zell does not want to play wife-"

"We know, but we didn't know that Sandi was like that."

"See? That's the problem, you don't know people like I do." He rummaged through the pile. "Suki might work well with Rikuo, they're both good sound guys. Suki's a life of the party guy and Rikuo a would be life of the party if he had the courage and the right encouragement and Suki definitely good at the encouragement part."

Selphie gave him a look. "How do you know all this stuff?"

He smiled. "I'm a people person." He put the two profiles together.

"We were going to start with Seifer and Zell and Squall, until your majesty objects?"

"Nah I'll do it your way." He picked up Zell's file.

"We know Zell, there's nothing you can say that will shock us about him."

"Really? Well last black out the four of us guys were stuck in the secret area of the training centre because ofthe stupid electronic doors and we got to talking and playing truth or dare to pass the time."

"You played truth or dare? How old are you 12?"

"Anyway some interesting facts were found out that night." He looked at Zell picture. "Lets see Zell's more easy to read than the other two, though sometimes covers up his emotions with insults and getting angry. Likes his food, looks up to his grandfather, maybe a bit of mummy's boy." He chuckled. "He's more fond of Seifer than he'd care to admit, he'd probably want someone that's able to look after themselves while not trying to mother him."

Selphie frowned. "Well I knew all that too!"

"So o' wise one who do you suggest?"

"I'd say Seifer."

Rinoa laughed. "You realize that is never going to work, I mean I know they have some feelings there but let's be honest here they're both idiots!"

"If we set them up they won't go."

"It's a blind date, surprise them and send them to- oh I don't know- Deling city or something with a one way ticket and an one bed hotel room and let the romance bloom."

The girls stared doubtfully at him. "Or- most likely- they'd kill each other."

"Do you not trust me?"

"No!" She said in unison.

"Ladies I'm hurt." He had a hand over his heart.

"Couldn't we just send them on a blind date in Balamb?"

"No, that won't work if they know they can just run to garden and blame us."

"Fine." Selphie frowned at Irvine. "Fine, we'll try it your way then if it goes wrong I'll tell Seifer it was your idea."

The cowboy grinned. "No probs."

"What about Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"You could set Squall up with me?"

They gave him a look.

"Or not?"

"You're not on the register, you don't count."

He held out a hand. "Let's have a look at the potential guys then."

Rinoa handed him six files. "I rather liked these for Squall."

Irvine smirked. "All of them?"

"One of them."

"Well six dates in a week, I'm sure Squally could fit them all in."

"Just hurry up and pick one so I can see if I agree or not."

Irvine looked at the first one. "Too ugly."

He put it down.

"He is not ugly!"

"He is compared to Squall!"

"He's too short." He looked the next one. "Big nose."

Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Now I've meet him."

"And?"

"And I didn't like him." He added that file to the no good pile.

"Too lazy." He put in in the pile and looked at the last one. "Too…. Too…."

"Yes?"

"He… He has freckles." He added the file to the no good pile.

"So? You know a lot of people find that cute."

"Well I don't… at least not in men and Squall won't either." He sighed. "They're all no good."

"Well…" Selphie picked up the remaining files, all 45 of them. "Here you go, have fun looking through that lot."

"I'll let you know what I decide." He started looking.

"This could take a while."

"What do we tell Seifer and Zell, they will want to know something?" Rinoa said.

Selphie grinned. "We'll make up names for their dates, like Fred smith and John Jones."

Rinoa frowned. "Or something more imaginative and realistic."

"Bert Jones?"

"We'll tell them we're sending everyone to Deling for a special date that will no doubt let the romance bloom and then we'll tell them the dates." Rinoa decided.

"I'll do it!" Selphie yelled.

"But I'm coming too in case you get yourself into trouble."

"Me? Trouble?"

….

After the war some lounges for the Seeds to hang out in were added to garden, one in particular was mostly just the gang's, not intentionally but Seifer scared everyone else away.

Zell sat up on the sofa looking at the blank TV in a bored trance.

Seifer was sitting at the other end of the sofa, suddenly deciding he wasn't comfy sitting like that and moved to lay across the sofa with his legs up. Seifer's legs dropped onto Zell's lap only to get slapped away.

"Get off!"

The legs tried again.

"Get! Off!"

"Oh come on Chickie I want to spread out and you're in the way!"

"Tough." He pushed Seifer's feet to the floor.

Selphie burst into the room. "I have good news!"

Rinoa snuck in after her and leaned on the back of the couch.

"I have sorted out more dates for you today!"

"That's good news?" Zell asked.

Seifer smirked. "Good, good. Ow! What the hell was that for Chickie?"

"Stop being cheerful it's depressing!"

"Well excuse me, you're usually the cheerful one and I don't complain do I?"

"That's because whenever you're around I'm suddenly miserable!"

Selphie laughed. "Okay guys, calm down."

"So who'd I get?" Seifer asked.

"Well before I say that, we're doing special dates this time and sending everyone to Deling with a hotel key to meet their date and find out who has the matching key."

Seifer made a face. "That sounds lame."

"Don't we even get a name?"

"Well Zell you're got…." She looked at her paper she was holding to look up the names. The paper was really a blank sheet and she was making it up as she went.

"Leo Ranger."

"I've never heard of him."

"You wouldn't he's not from around here. And Seifer you've got…. Fred Sm-"

"Hedger!" Rinoa said.

Selphie frowned at her and Seifer looked round at Rinoa then back at Selphie. "Smhedger?"

"Yeah, it's… a… Trabian name."

Zell frowned. "I'm starting to think Trabian people are really strange, with all the Trabian traditions you keep telling us about."

"Maybe that's just Selphie." Seifer whispered loudly. "Ow!" He laughed when she hit him on the head.

"So Fred Smhedger huh? Did you make that up?"

"No that's his name!"

He gave her a doubtful look.

She glanced at Rinoa. "Oh okay yes I made it up, I'm not telling you who your date is it's a surprise."

He shrugged. "I like surprises."

She grinned. "Really? Great!" meeting Rinoa more sceptical eyes.

This one was going to be interesting.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Notes: _Okay, for people who ask for things in chapters thought I'd better mention that I'm actually about 4-5 chapters ahead of myself. As you're reading chapter 7 now I have already written chapters 8, 9, 10, 11 and hopefully by the time I post this chapter 12 so like someone wanted longer chapters I can do that but not until chapter 13 cos I've already written the rest._

_I didn't want to have yet another fic that has a half a year gap in chapter updates!_

…

"We have a problem." Selphie told Squall as they walked together down a corridor. "It's Irvine."

"Irvine? That's the reason you've not been sending me out on more dates? Has he been interfering?"

"We let him help us because as he said he does know you, Zell and Seifer as well as me and Rinoa so he could be useful."

"He's helping?"

"But when it comes to you he'll all blah, blah no one's good enough, Squall's all perfect."

The commander frowned. "I told him to stop with the pet names."

"I think that's more of a sign of affection than a pet name but anyway if you're not interested you have to tell him face to face."

Squall snorted. "Why?"

"Because it's the nice thing to do so he stops following you and can move on otherwise if he thinks he was a shot you'll never be rid of him and it's not fair to lead him on when you know he's never going to get you."

"I'm not sure."

"Of what?"

"He's Irvine, he's flirty and a ladies man so what makes you think this isn't another game? I mean he lost his affection for you pretty quickly didn't he?"

She chuckled. "Oh I never had a chance with Irvine, we're just friends that's all."

"Why?"

"All he thinks of is you."

Squall blinked, as if this was news to him. "What?"

"I thought you knew."

"No."

"Now I thought it would be best for you to tell him alone and outside of garden so I've set you two up on a date tonight."

"What! How will that help?"

"Well you never know you might change your mind."

Squall frowned. "Who's side are you on?"

"No one's, I'm everyone's friend and you know I think if you gave it a go you two would make a nice couple."

"Don't even think about it." He started to walk quicker to get away from her.

She jogged along beside him.

"Wait! You'll meet him at the front gate tonight and then from there you can go wherever you want."

"We won't be going anywhere, it won't take very long."

She shrugged, watching Squall get into the lift at the end of the corridor and disappear. She turned on her heel and ran back through the dorms to Irvine's room, barging in without knocking as usual.

"Hey Seffie." He called from the living room, instantly knowing who it was, everyone else would have knocked.

She ran into the living room and stopped in front of him. Her friend was sitting on his brown with his arms up over the back of it in a relaxed pose.

"I have news, dating agency news."

"But I'm not in the agency."

"But Squall is! I got you a date with Squall!"

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "Really? How the hell did you manage that?"

"Well he thinks it's not a date, he thinks he's meeting you so you can tell to leave him alone but…" She grinned. "I was hoping you could…. distract him a little." She giggled.

"I'll do my best." He grinned back.

"Really? I wanted to warn you, didn't want you to go out there and get your heart broken honey."

"I'm warned, prepped, good to go."

"Sure?"

"Yeah thanks."

….

Squall was really starting to regret this plan as he left his room. He wore exactly the same clothes that he wore on his date with Rikuo because he remembered how much Irvine approved of the shirt he wore. He had almost taken it off again, remembering that this was Not a date! But it had taken him so long to get into the thing, he can't be bothered to wrestle out of it again.

He had managed to stop himself from taking to long to get dressed as he repeated over and over. It's not a date, it's not a date.

He arrived five minutes late to find Irvine already there, staring off into the distance. He wore a different trench coat, a long silver dusty coat and his hair was loose with his usual hat.

As he walked nearer his feet must have made a noise because the cowboy turned and smiled at him.

"Hey."

He also wore a blue shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of black pants, his trench coat had two buttons done up around the waist.

"Hi." Squall answered, stopping quite a distance away causing Irvine to come to him. "I got you this."

He handed Squall a single white slightly drooping daisy. The brunette frowned first at the flower then at the cowboy. "Thank you."

Irvine waited for the speech that Selphie had warned him about. "You look good."

"Should do, you dressed me remember?" Squall said, regarding the time Irvine had told him what to wear for his date with Rikuo and had actually put the shirt on Squall himself.

"Come on I'll buy you a drink."

Squall frowned. No wait I was supposed to…"

Irvine smiled. "It's okay I know Seffie told me."

"She did?"

"Yeah and if you still feel that way later tonight then fine but one little drink's not going to hurt is it?"

Squall frowned. "I don't know."

Irvine took Squall's hand and gently led him away, waiting to meet resistance.

The brunette slowly followed him not resisting even though he thought he should, pulling his hand from Irvine to walk beside him, daisy still in his other hand.

The cowboy used his now free arm to put his arm around Squall's shoulders.

"What?" He asked, at the look he received.

"I'm not one of your women." He shrugged the arm off.

"Never said you were darlin'." He fidgeted with his hands moving them a lot, a nervous gesture.

Irvine was nervous, well good he deserved to be.

"So what did you and Rikuo talk about?"

"The weather?"

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"After he had called Rinoa a slut and I said his brother looked like he was dressed by his mother."

Irvine chuckled. "You know you really are a smooth talker."

"I know."

"And so full of surprises I bet there's a talkative funny guy just waiting to burst out of you."

Squall frowned. "I don't do funny."

"Except when you try to make speeches because that's just-" He stopped at the dangerous look Squall shot him.

"Err- Never mind, sorry." He looked at the floor like a scolded child.

They were just about to walk past a doorway when Irvine walked him inside. "Here it is!"

"What?" Squall frowned at the crowded bar that Irvine had pulled him into. "Is this where you were leading me to?"

"This place is great."

Squall eyed a gay couple sitting at table. "Irvine is this a gay bar?"

"Bi sexual."

The brunette frowned as his friend disappeared weaving through the crowds in the busy bar, he thought about just leaving but then he'd probably never hear the end of it so he tried to follow Irvine past the tables and through the groups of people.

Squall jumped as a hand brushed his ass, scolding himself for being silly over what was most likely an accident, he turned and walked into a wall. He looked up and the "wall" looked down at him with bright blue eyes, those eyes winked at him. Squall swallowed, putting his hands on the guy's chest to push himself off.

When he moved to walk around him, the wall moved in front of him again. He looked up and glared at him, the glare didn't do as much good on a 6ft 6" muscle bound guy who had no idea who he was.

"Excuse me." He said, trying to step round him again.

The guy still blocked his path.

"Move!" He said in his best 'I could cut your head off if I wanted to' voice.

"Aw no don't go, stay and keep me company." The wall said in a surprisingly effeminate voice for such a big guy.

Irvine suddenly appeared and pulled Squall away by the arm.

"I don't like this place."

"Oh come on don't say that, you haven't been here long enough yet." He pushed Squall onto a bar stool and put a drink under his nose.

The brunette frowned at the bottle of blue, studying it as if it would kill him. "What's this?"

"A drink, you drink it."

"Looks like one those horrible things Selphie drinks."

"That's because it is."

Another frown. "I don't like this place."

"Fine if you really don't like it we'll leave just drink your drink."

Squall took a small sip and seemed to contemplate the taste.

"Well?"

"I don't know." He took a long swig. "It's alright."

Irvine grinned. "See?"

"But I still don't like it here."

The cowboy sighed. "You're really stubborn aren't you? Fine you want to go, we'll go."

Squall picked up his bottle and emptied it a few longs swigs, putting it on the counter and turning to Irvine. "Let's go."

"You know there are a few other good bars I've been meaning to show you."

"More bars?"

"Yeah."

"You mean we're not going home?"

Irvine chuckled. "The night is still young, come on I'll show you all the good places to get a drink."

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

….

Selphie knocked on Zell's door at eight o'clock in the morning, not early for the martial artist who got up early for training.

"Oh hey Selphie!" He greeted, as he opened the door. "Early for you isn't it?"

"I have work to do."

"Work? A mission?"

"No silly, dating agency work."

Zell frowned. "Oh."

"I wondered if you'd seen Squall, I sent him on a date last night and he's not in his dorm or in the training centre or in the cafeteria or in his office or-"

"I get the picture, so where do you think he is?"

She grinned stupidly. "With Irvine."

"Irvine?" Zell stared. "You set him up on a date with horny the horndog!"

"Well yeah they're nice together don't you think?"

"You're terrible at this! I'm starting to think maybe I should pull out now before you do something stupid involving me."

She hit him.

"Ow!"

"Hey don't be so mean and don't you forget that I'm helping you towards love!"

"So what are you even doing here? Go and find Squall, ask Irvine if he's seen him."

"Come with me!" She tried to pull him out the door.

"What? Why?"

"I want you to and I can't find Rinoa."

"Oh I see! So I'm second best, a replacement, might as well hang out with Zell is that it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on!" She pulled him out the door and down the corridor.

"I can walk on my own." He tugged his arm from her grip and knocked on the door in Irvine's room.

No answer.

"Looks like he's not there… oh well let's go." He turned to leave and Selphie grabbed him.

"No so fast." She hammered on the door. "Irvine!"

No answer.

"You see? He's not in."

"I'm not beaten yet." She dug into her pocket and came out with a silver key.

Zell stared. "You have a key to Irvine's dorm!"

"Of course he gave me a key to water his plant on a mission once."

Zell frowned. "Irvine has plants?"

"A plant, a girl gave it to him, a special girl."

"Ah and he didn't want the key back?"

"He did and I gave it back…." She grinned. "That's why I got a copy before I gave it back."

Zell smirked. "You're sneaky." He looked horrified for a second. "You haven't got a copy of my key have you!"

"Now that would be telling." She smiled and put the key in the lock, opening the door.

Zell followed her inside.

Irvine was sitting on the sofa half naked and rubbing his head he had a pillow on the sofa arm and rumpled up blanket at the other end of the couch.

"Did you have to yell like that?" He whined, holding his head.

He frowned suddenly realizing Zell and Selphie were in his room and he didn't let them in. "How did you get in here?"

Selphie shrugged. "Door was open."

"It was?" He groaned. "I must have been drunker than I thought last night."

"Aw have you got a hangover sweetie?" She sat down beside him.

He nodded, pouting like a child.

"Why are you on the sofa?" Zell asked.

As if to answer his question Squall stumbled out of Irvine's bedroom, leaning on the doorframe looking very pale. "I don't feel so good."

He was wearing even less, dressed in only a pair of black boxers he stumbled into the bathroom with a hand over his mouth.

"So….?" Selphie squealed. "How'd it go?"

"Um… okay I guess, I don't really remember a lot."

"What do you remember?"

"Well we went to a bar, to a couple of bars and had a few drinks you know he really starts to relax when he has a few drinks in him."

"And then?"

"And then err we headed home… I don't actually remember walking here but I guess we must have done."

"Did you kiss him?"

Irvine rubbed his face. "I don't think so, I mean I did think for a moment when I woke up but maybe I dreamt it."

"Dreamt what?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

Selphie looked disappointed. "So it wasn't a real date, oh I had big hopes."

Zell perched on the coffee table. "That's another failure for your business Selphie."

She frowned. "Shut up! I was so sure about this one too."

The toilet flushed and Squall stumbled out again looking a little better, he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Painkillers?"

"Top cupboard near the fridge, get me some too please."

Squall came back with a pack of painkillers, clumsy fingers struggling to get into the packet going more and more frustrated before throwing it on the floor in annoyance.

Zell chuckled, picking up the packet. "Want me to open that for you Squall?" Not waiting for an answer he picked up the packet and removed some painkillers, handing two Squall and two to Irvine.

"Thank you." Irvine muttered.

Squall perched on the arm on the sofa, reaching for Irvine's glass of water with the cowboy reaching to hand it to him at the same time. Their hands met on the glass, their eyes met and Squall got a sense of de ja vu.

A memory of…. Something.

He quickly moved his hand from the glass, letting Irvine hand him the drink then staring at his lap to try and remember.

"You okay?" Selphie asked. "You're gone quiet."

"Squall's always quiet." Zell said.

They started bickering but Squall tuned them out. He had the exactly memory of reaching over for a glass of water and Irvine doing the same, only they weren't sitting on the sofa he was…. In the bedroom, he was on Irvine's bed. He blushed suddenly.

"Are you alright Squall? You've gone all red."

He frowned and disappeared back in Irvine's room. He remembered getting back to Irvine's room feeling crappy, his friend had handed him a glass of water, which he had grabbed at too and had ran the cool glass over his forehead and face. He remembered flopping back on the bed drunk claiming he was too tired to get undressed…. But yet he woke up in only his boxers. He couldn't remember what happened in between just as he didn't remember walking to garden or even leaving the last bar. He collected up his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Irvine shooed Selphie and Zell out of his dorm after telling him he didn't think anything interesting happened last night.

His "dream" that he remembered when he woke up explained how he got to the sofa and Squall ended up in his bed.

A much more relaxed Squall had flopped spread eagle across his bed, rubbing himself in the covers after drinking a whole glass of water, struggling to get his belts undone. The tipsy cowboy had laughed, easily dropping down on top of squall to straddle his thighs and undo the many belts for his friend. Squall's hands had a mind of their own and he was very touchy feely suddenly, hands on his ass, under his coat, rubbing his thighs.

Irvine pushed him away with a chuckle, pulling Squall's leather pants off along with his socks and shoes.

The brunette had pulled him back in when the cowboy got off, pulling him down over his bare legs and trying to get into his friend's shirt.

Irvine batted the hands away. "No no you're the one getting undressed remember? Not me."

His hands fumbled on Squall's buttons, getting it wrong a few times and distracting him to Squall stroking his hair and slowly pulling him in.

"What…. _are_ you doing?" He asked, when he bumped noses with Squall, finding that he couldn't move his head away from the brunette.

He moved his hand back to try and loosen Squall's grip on his hair as their lips get closer and closer together.

Suddenly the grip was gone and the cowboy propped himself up on his elbows, Squall lay past out on the bed.

Irvine sighed, relieved and disappointed at the same time.

He continued to take Squall's shirt off, letting him keep the bed he pulled a pillow off the bed and took a blanket from the cupboard before heading out to the couch for the night.

…..

"Well how much money have you got?" Rinoa asked Selphie.

"Well let's see." She dug into her pockets and pulled out two tissues, six gil notes and a couple of boiled sweets.

She looked sheepish.

"So just how are we going to pay for the trip to Deling for Seifer and Zell, you know Seifer won't go if he has to pay.."

"He might if we convince they this is a good idea."

Rinoa looked doubtful. "Look I know Seifer, he doesn't like feeling played or tricked and he definitely won't want to pay to feel like that."

"But we can't pay for it, how much money have you got?"

Rinoa frowned. "I'm not paying for it on my own, I might have split the cost with you but you're broke."

"We could raise the money." Selphie suggested, with a grin.

"Raise it? Do I even want to know?"

"We can do sponsored events."

Rinoa gave her a look. "Well you can do a sponsored silence, everyone will be thankful for that."

Selphie frowned. "Well you can do a sponsored…" She waved a hand, trying to think of an insulting sponsor. "Dressing well…. Thing."

"We'll both do a sponsored silence, the place will be much more quiet!"

Selphie nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"How much do we need?"

"Well for a good rooms with the room service and food included we need 400 gil per person."

"You raise 400 and I'll raise 400." She rubbed her hands together. "And people say we always have bad ideas."

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

…..

Selphie stood in front of Zell with a grin, holding up her pad of A4 paper. It read: I am doing a sponsored silence to raise money so thatZell and Seifer can go to Deling city with their dates.

She held up a bucket for collecting money and shook it at him.

He dug into his pocket and put a gil into the bucket.

She frowned at him and shook it more. He put in four more gil and she smiled at him, moving the bucket over to Seifer who stood next to Zell.

"You want my money?"

"It is for us remember?" Zell said.

Seifer frowned, handing over ten gil.

Selphie grinned and scuttled off.

"What's going on?" Seifer asked.

"Remember Selphie told us about sending us on special dates this time."

"But why?"

Zell frowned. "Because…. It's nice."

"And would you describe Selphie as being nice?"

Zell frowned. "Of course."

"What about devious or sneaky?"

"Maybe those two, what, you think she's up to something?"

Seifer gave him a look. "Don't you?"

"Well… like what?"

Seifer grinned. "That's what I'm going to find out. This sponsored silence thing of theirs can work to our advantage." He gave Zell his best devious look. "Everything they say in written down."

Zell's eyes widened. "You're going to steal her pad of paper!"

"Correction. We're going to steal her pad of paper."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no."

Seifer nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

Zell continued to shake his head.

Seifer took him by the shoulders, turned him around in the direction he wanted him to go in.

"Let's go." He walked forward, pushing Zell ahead of him.

"Where are we going? Selphie has her paper on her."

"You know how much Selphie talks, I'm sure that's not her first pad of paper."

"I guess."

They stopped in front of Selphie's dorm and Seifer got down on his knees.

"What are you doing? Not going to propose to me are you?"

Seifer scoffed. "You wish."

Zell got down on his knees too. "What are you doing? Are you going to break into Selphie's dorm!"

"That's the idea." He got bend hair clip out of his inside pocket and put it in the lock. "A good soldier is always ready to improvise."

"And do you know any good soldiers around here?"

Seifer ignored him, twisting the metal in the lock.

Zell scoffed. "No way is that going to work, you're so lame."

"Yeah yeah." He kept trying with the metal until the lock clicked and he grinned up at Zell.

"So you got lucky." The little blonde folded his arms.

Seifer chuckled, getting up and opening the door for Zell. "After you princess."

"Don't let it go to your head asshole." He walked through the door purposely bumping into Seifer as he past.

"Let's just hurry up and find this thing." He started looking around Selphie living room.

"I'll take the bedroom." Seifer said, disappearing inside. "Ooh I've never been in here before." His voice floated in from the bedroom.

Zell removed all the couch cushions to look under them. "Bet you've never been in any girl's bedroom."

"Fuck off." Seifer replied. "I've been in yours!"

"I am not a girl! And when the fuck have you been in my bedroom!"

"Last week I came in to wake you up remember?"

"Oh yeah how could I forget some asshole stroking me in my sleep?"

"I was not stroking you! It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up."

"Well you didn't have to rub your hands over my neck."

Seifer was glad he wasn't in the same room as the little Chickie or he might have done something embarrassing like blushing. He pulled open a few drawers.

Jumpers, socks, nightdresses. Oooh! He removed something from the drawer and walked back into the living room.

"Hey Chickie!" He leant on the wall. "How do I look?"

He wore a blue bra with little white daises on it over his black long sleeved t-shirt.

Zell laughed. "Aw don't you look pretty!"

The tall blonde did a twirl.

"You know Selphie will kill you if she finds out."

Seifer turned him back on Zell. "Take my bra off for me Chickie."

The little blonde laughed. "You mean you don't know how to get a bra off!" He unhooked the bra from his friend, watching him disappear back into Selphie's bedroom.

He put the bra back in the drawer, accidentally knocking a chair full of stuff over. He bent down to pick the things up and a pad of paper was one of the things he picked up. He thumbed through the pages of writing.

"Hey Chickie I've found it."

Zell appeared at the door of the bedroom. "Really? Then let's get the hell out of-"

They both froze at the sound of the door opening and the voices of Selphie and Rinoa coming their way.

"Shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Zell dithered on the spot, taking a step in each direction and back again.

"Come on." Seifer tugged him back into the bedroom by the shirt.

"Hide, hide, hide, hide gotta hide!" Zell ranted, heading for the cupboard but Seifer opened the door and got in there first.

"Asshole! I was going to hide in there! Where am I supposed to-"

"Shut up!" Seifer grabbed him and pulled him into the cupboard too.

The little blonde stumbled inside, tripping over shoes and hangers that he knocked down, ducking over clothes but knocking most of them off as he struggled to stand straight.

"You know there really isn't a lot of space in here." He complained, feet standing awkwardly half on a pair of slippers with pink bunny heads on them.

His chest was pressed to Seifer's chest, the tall blonde's back was up against the wall of the cupboard.

"Shh."

Zell looked up at him, which was difficult considering how close they stood. "You got the pad?"

Seifer nodded, causing his chin to brush Zell's hair. He swallowed hard, trying to block out the feel of hands on his chest through his shirt.

"We just have to wait till she-she-" He whispered.

"Where did you put it?" They heard Rinoa say.

Selphie gasped and whispered. "We aren't supposed to say anything."

Rinoa laughed. "It's just us in here, who's going to tell on us? Now where'd you put your first bucketful of money?"

"In the kitchen, I got just under two hundred in the first bucket!"

"How the hell? I only got one hundred and fifty in between my first two buckets."

Selphie giggled. "You just have to know how to do it properly, a little bat of your lashes, maybe bend over a little, wear a short shirt and-"

"Oh my god! That is so- I can't believe you!"

Selphie grinned. "Well it is for charity."

"I thought it was for Seifer and Zell's date."

"Let's be honest those two are charity, if we left them to it they'd never get ittogether."

Rinoa laughed.

"Charity?" Zell whispered.

Seifer put a hand over Zell's mouth.

"So we need eight hundred pounds total for the two of them."

"Or-" Selphie grinned wickedly. "It's five hundred per person for…. The honeymoon suite!"

They both giggled insanely. "With champagne!"

"And strawberries and ice cream!"

"And room service!"

Rinoa picked up an empty bucket from their supply, shoving it into Selphie's arms and pushing her towards the door. "Let's go get some more money."

As soon as the front door was closer the cupboard door was open.

"Can you believe that? Charity? Us?" He dropped onto Selphie's bed. "Who'd they think they are?"

Seifer leant on the cupboard door. "That's the bit you're annoyed about?"

Zell looked puzzled. "Huh?"

"They said they were saving up for our date."

"And?" He said.

Seifer sighed. "Date! Not dates! For us to get it together!"

Zell's eyes widened. "You mean… they're setting us up with each other?"

Seifer shook his head. "You only just got that?"

"Okay so I'm a bit slow but… a date with _you_." He stared. "That's never going to work, for a start I know you."

Seifer frowned. "Thanks."

"That's not what I meant…. Hang on…. Yes it is what I meant!"

Seifer rolled his eyes.

"I mean what have we got in common? Nothing! And when did we ever hang out?"

Seifer gave him a look.

"Okay aside from getting trapped in cupboards and missions…. And playing cards… Irvine's stupid black outs."

Seifer grinned. "That was-"

"I thought we both agreed never to mention that! Never ever again!"

"Sorry."

"And what possible connection could they possibly see between us?" He went to flop back on the bed, forgetting that he sat closer to the wall than that and clocked his head on the wall hard.

Seifer winced.

"Ow!" The little blonde put his hands back. "Shit." He looked up and meet Seifer's eyes in an attempt to get sympathy. "Ow." He repeated.

The taller blonde pushed off the cupboard door. "You're such an idiot." He leaned over Zell. "Let me see."

He peered at the back of Zell's head like an over protective parent. "You'll live." He told the little blonde.

"Hurts though."

Seifer grinned. "Want me to kiss it better for you?"

Zell suddenly leaned away from him. "What? No, you sick- ugh!" He scuttled away across the bed.

"So what do we tell Selphie?"

"About?"

"About us not going on her stupid date thing."

"Of course we're still going."

"We are?"

Seifer grinned. "Didn't you hear her? Free holiday, room service, champagne."

"But we have to share a bed."

"I promise not to hog the covers if you promise not to snore."

"Everyone will think we're a honeymooning couple."

"So?" He made a grab for Zell. "Want me to help you get into character?"

"You can keep your mitts off me!" He got up from the bed. "Okay so if I go along with this and we pretend that we don't know anything and we go on the date, what then?"

"You mean after?"

"Yeah."

"We can tell Selphie it didn't work out and we'll go back to normal unless…." He grinned. "You find you can't resist a sex god like me."

Zell snorted. "Oh yeah I'm really into you."

"Everyone succumbs to me at some point you know."

Zell rolled his eyes. "Fine I'm in, I want the free holiday too even if I do have to put up with you."

"I promise to behave myself." He crossed his heart.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

> 

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

….

Squall came awake with a jolt propping up on his elbows, panting he tried to remember what had happened in the dream this time. He already knew who the main guest star was, he knew the setting had been is dorm room as usual though something there was a shower scene… and maybe a waterfall. The scary bit was that the start of his dreams were flashbacks from his drunken night with Irvine and he didn't know when the flashback ended and the fantasy began.

He was sure nothing sexual happened between himself and the cowboy because he would have remembered, or he would have known.

Squall sighed, sitting up and glaring at his morning hard on, a regular occurrence lately. He was not going to touch himself while thinking of the cowboy he wasn't. A cold shower usually did the trick and it would have to continue to do the trick until he could undo whatever Irvine had done to him, brain washing him into having these dreams. He did NOT have a crush on Irvine, he did not want him! And this is what he told him whenever he woke up from these dreams.

The start of the dream was Irvine helping him into bed like he sort of remembered happening from the other night. He have fallen across the bed and pulled Irvine down on top of him. The cowboy had tried to get off the bed, giving into Squall's wandering hands a little more than he should have. Squall had started to nuzzle into his friend's neck, hands rubbing his sides, under his shirt. Irvine had an unmanly squeak and caught Squall's hands, removing them from his shirt and putting them together. That was the flashback part only he was sure Irvine had said…. Something, probably a gentle reprimand. Only fantasy had taken only and instead of trying to leaving Irvine had caught Squall's hands and trapped them below his head in one of Irvine's hands. His lips headed across his collar bone down his chest, heading south towards…. Greater things.

Squall sighed, he always woke up before the good bit.

At least he really hoped that bit was just a dream or he was going to kill Irvine.

He sat up on the edge of the bed, getting up and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, taking off his boxers.

This was Selphie's fault, what was she thinking sending him on a date with Irvine? Wait he knew damn well what she was thinking, of weddings and that Squall and Irvine might actually get on. Since the date Selphie's hadn't set him up with anyone else, she had set up everyone else. He had a sneaky feeling that she was holding onto the idea that he would go out with Irvine again and hit it off, which was never going to happen! He'd have to talk to her about that! Okay so maybe he wasn't that into going on dates before and maybe he still wasn't but he didn't want her not sending him on dates just because she was keeping him available for Irvine.

He showered quickly, grabbing a towel and marching into the bedroom determined to stay angry at Selphie and maybe Irvine too just for good measure.

He pulled on a pair of leather pants hurriedly, only to realize they were on backwards and he pulled them off again in annoyance.

By the time he got up to his office it was late, really late. Stupid dreams making him over sleep, stupid Irvine for polluting him. He had had to skip breakfast and it was almost time to start thinking about lunch.

Squall walked straight into his office and jumped.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Rinoa sat on the couch in his office eating a roll with pieces of lettuce sticking out of it. She leant against the arm, legs crossed with other packages in her lap.

"Good afternoon to you too."

"Afternoon? It's not afternoon yet."

She pointed at the clock on the wall behind his head that read 12:33.

He glanced down at his watch that still said 11:20 and shook it. Stupid piece of-. He took it off and dumped it on the floor.

"And you're here because?"

She ignored the question. "Have you just got up?"

He looked sheepish. "Maybe."

"That's not like you." She got up and pressed her hand to his forehead. "You don't feel sick."

"I'm not sick I just…. Had a rough night that's all." He sat in his chair and glared at his paperwork.

"You know glaring at it is not going to make it go away."

He looked up and glared at her instead.

"Nope not working on me either."

"And why are you here exactly?"

"I'm eating lunch."

"Here? In my office?"

She nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world. "It's nice and quiet and I can keep you company."

"I don't want your company."

"Did you skip breakfast?"

He nodded.

"Thought so." She got up andthrew a foiled wrapped something at him and a bottle of water.

Squall sighed. "So this was some sort of plan to get me to eat."

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Not everything revolves around you! I just wanted to sit here…. And maybe ask about your date?"

Squall groaned.

"Oh come on fess up."

"There's nothing to talk about! We went out and I told Irvine I wasn't interested."

"Oh Squall you didn't!"

"Well more or less, I told Selphie and she told Irvine."

"And you still went to Balamb for a drink with him?"

"Well I was thirsty."

Rinoa laughed. "That is the lamest excuse ever!"

"Well I do regret it now, happy?"

"You do? Why? Didn't sleep with him did you?"

"No of course not!"

"Well then?"

Squall rubbed his head. "I don't know I got a little drunk and now I remember things like kisses and things."

He frowned at her delighted expression. "That's great right?"

"No! It's not great, it's ruining my life."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"You would be too if you were having dreams about a guy who you're trying not to think about."

She smirked. "Dreams?"

"Ugh forget I said that."

She chuckled. "You know I like dream interpretation what happened in your dream then?" She smiled wickedly.

He glared. "I hate you."

She laughed. "Aw, little me?"

"Don't try that innocent look with me."

"So aren't you going to tell Irvine you lust after him?"

He looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"I do not _lust_ after him!"

"No?" She blinked. "Oh I see so in your dreams you were, what? Playing chess?"

Squall ducked his head as he blushed. "That's not my fault! It's Irvine he's polluted me!"

"You think being horny is contagious?"

"Exactly! But I do not want Irvine, it's just a phase."

She looked doubtful. "A phase?" She got off the arm of the sofa that she was perched on. "Okay that's enough denial for me, I'll go and leave you here with your 'phase'."

He frowned at her.

"Remember to eat your lunch!" she ducked out of the door and straight into Zell.

"Oops sorry Zell, good luck tonight!"

The little blonde jumped. "Luck? Oh- Oh yeah!" He laughed nervously.

"All packed are you?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what to take."

"Well not a lot of clothes." She giggled.

Zell laughed hysterically sounding a bit forced. "Heh yeah it'll be good with- with my err- date." He shot past her quickly and into Squall's office to avoid talking to her.

"Now what?" Squall looked up from his lunch at the intrusion.

"Squall, Xu told me to tell you that your meeting with Martine has been cancelled."

"Oh thanks."

Zell turned to leave.

"Zell?"

The blonde stopped.

"Big date for you this weekend?"

Zell froze. "Sort of."

"Well a whole weekend with a blind date that's big right?"

Zell looked around like a criminal. "It's not like that."

"Like what?"

"Not real." He whispered.

Squall raised an eyebrow.

Zell put a finger to his lips. "Shh it's a secret!" He turned and scuttled out again.

Was it his imagination or was Zell getting stranger?

…..

Zell went straight to his dorm for some much needed packing. He opened a big bag on his bed and just started stuffing in clothes. Unlike what Rinoa said he packed as many clothes as possible in case Seifer suddenly had a change of heart and decided he wanted Zell then he'd have to wear extra pairs of clothes for protection.

Although the chances of Seifer wanting him were zero to…. An even… more zero-er zero.

The incident that happened on the night of the black out was enough to put them both off for life. Seifer had been a decent kisser, I wasn't like he had rushed through Irvine stupid dare and pushed Zell away. And the stupid cowboy had been sitting there watching them like he was in need of some popcorn to go with the show they were putting on. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew it was for a dare, he would have thought that Seifer actually wanted to kiss him.

The door opened.

"Hey knock, knock." Irvine called. "How's the packing going?"

"Badly."

"Why?"

"I don't know what to pack."

"Condoms? Lube?"

Zell covered his ears with his hands. "Ahh."

"What?"

"It's not like that! It's- It's Seifer!"

Irvine froze. "W-What?"

"Selphie set me up with Seifer but she doesn't know that we know so keep it quiet. I only found out in the cupboard."

The cowboy frowned. "In the cupboard?"

"Yeah long story but we were in the cupboard and we over heard Rinoa and Selphie talking about our date."

"Err- okay well that's good then right? I mean you and Seifer are almost there already so-"

"What! I-I mean how could you? Could you? What?"

"You and Seifer being- Well almost…. Right?"

"No! We're just friends, if that! We'd never I'd never! Never!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Oh well I just thought because you two are always together, you're suddenly friends, you act…. Like a couple and he definitely likes you."

Zell eyes almost rolled out of his head. "We do _not_ act like a couple! And there is not way… at least I don't think or I sure hope not! Y-You really think he _likes_ me?"

"Well… yeah I thought you knew."

"Oh my god!" He clutched his head. "Oh my god! And you couldn't have told me sooner before I set myself up to be trapped with him all weekend?"

"I thought you knew."

Zell opened the cupboard. "Right I need more clothes!"

"Why?"

"For protection! I have to wear at least two pairs of trousers maybe even three!"

Irvine grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the cupboard. "Oh Zell for god's sake don't be so silly! Seifer isn't an idiot! He's not about to just throw away your friendship for nothing!"

Zell flopped on the bed. "Right you're right, right, right." He repeated, blinking.

"Or you never know you might change your mind in the romantic setting."

Zell looked up and glared at him. "Get out."

Irvine laughed. "Touchy aren't we?"

"Out!"

"Okay okay I'm going." He took something out his pocket. "Here catch!" He threw it at Zell. "For your date."

Zell caught the tube of lube and bared his teeth getting ready to throwing to back at the cowboy.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Irvine laughed, running round the door and away.

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

….

Zell stood at the station with his bag on the ground next to him, it looked like he was going for a fortnight not a weekend.

Seifer had decided that they should meet up at the station and travel together, even though they weren't supposed to know about each other until they stepped through the door of the hotel room. They had left garden at different times so no one suspected.

"Oh my god."

Zell jumped round to see Seifer with only a small backpack on.

"How much have you packed? It's only two days and three nights."

"Don't you have any clothes?"

"I'm wearing clothes."

"And you're going to be naked the rest of the time!"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I have a spare shirt, trousers and some underwear and that's all I need. What the hell have you packed?"

"Clothes."

"Didn't realize you were vain enough to need that many clothes."

"It might be cold! I might need layers!"

Seifer smirked. "You know I could keep you warm."

The little blonde jumped away from him quickly. "Ack!"

"Oh it was a joke, don't over react Chickie!" He bent down and picked up Zell's bag, testing the weight of it in case there were any weapons in there or anything lethal.

"This is going to be good, a whole weekend away from garden are you excited?"

Zell smiled nervously. "Well….er…"

Seifer looked at him.

"You do know that this is just a holiday right, it-it's not a date…. Right?"

Seifer shrugged. "Sure." He marched off towards where their train was coming in.

Zell frowned. That wasn't quite the reassurance he was looking for. He bent to pick up his bag but it wasn't there, he looked about quickly, spotting it in Seifer's hand he ran after the blonde.

"Hey! I'm not some woman I can carry it myself!"

"Hey!" He repeated as he stopped beside Seifer.

"Oh there you are princess." He handed Zell his bag, which was snatched from his grip.

"Don't call me that asshole."

"I'm just getting into character." He gave Zell an innocent look.

Zell frowned, getting on the train. They got their own cabin, being Seeds with a double bed much to Zell's embarrassment. He refused to even sit on it, giving Seifer the whole bed to himself. He wasn't that long a trip he could sit on the couch until then.

When they arrived in Deling and stopped outside the hotel, Zell didn't want to go in.

"We can't go in there."

Seifer looked at him. "Why not? They're expecting us."

"But they think we're honeymooners."

"So?"

Zell just looked uncomfortable.

"Okay here's what we'll do. You can go in and sit down I'll get the keys and you can follow me up when I go to the stairs."

They walked in, the place was pretty busy. Zell walked nervously to the nearest chair and sat down, glancing around in case anyone saw him walk in with Seifer. He turned to watch the blonde talking to someone at the counter.

"Hey."

He jumped in shock.

The girl beside his chair giggled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh that's okay I'm just a little nervous that's all."

She had black haired tied back in a ponytail with green eyes, she wore a smart white blouse and a black pleated skirt.

"You…. Waiting for anyone?" She glanced around as if to look for a girl he might have been with.

He remembered when he was out once with Linda, okay so he hadn't been that into her but still he hadn't been happy when she left him in a bar to go and talk to another guy. It was the principle. Well he wasn't going to be a Linda even if it was a fake date.

"I'm actually with someone."

"Oh." She smiled, but looked a little disappointed. "Well I'll see you later maybe." She wandered off.

Zell glanced up at the counter to see that Seifer wasn't there anymore. He got up, looking after and ran towards the stairwell.

Seifer was waiting the stairwell for him, leaning against the wall.

"What floor are we on?"

"Top floor room number 467." He said before pushing off the wall and up the stairs. "Did you get a date?"

"Date?"

"From the girl you were talking to."

"Oh her, no I told her I was with someone."

"Really?"

"Honeymooners remember? Don't tell me you forgot already? What a lousy husband you'd be."

Seifer chuckled reaching out and grabbed Zell round the waist. "Maybe when we get up to our room we can celebrate like a real honeymoon couple." He leered in Zell's ear.

"Eep!" Zell pulled away, hurrying up the stairs and away from the hands that reached for him. "You'll have to catch me first!"

"Oh I will!" Seifer rushed after him up four flights of stairs.

Unfortunately Seifer had the key so Zell had to stop outside the door to their room to get in. The larger blonde pinned him to the door with a big grin on his face.

"Ah no fair Seifer! Get off!"

"But I caught you now I want my reward."

"You didn't catch me I had to stop to wait for you to open the door!"

"Kiss me."

"What!" He struggled.

"You have to pay the toll to get through the door."

"What? That's insane!" He glared at the older man.

Seifer sighed dramatically. "Well then I guess we'll be sleeping in the hallway tonight then."

Zell bit his lip, thinking about it then quickly pressed a platonic kiss to his friend's lips. "There!" He blushed until he was lobster coloured.

Seifer grinned, releasing Zell and moving to open the door, which he held open for Zell and bowed low.

"After you milady."

The little blonde stomped inside, still bright red. "Please stop grinning like that it's creepy as hell!"

Seifer licked his lips. "You taste good Chickie, better than I remembered."

"There's no way you could have tasted me, you're just saying all this to wind me up aren't you?"

"Me? Would I do such a thing?"

"Yes!"

"Well okay but it's just so much fun!"

"Ugh! I'm going to take a shower." He stomped off.

Seifer chuckled, wandering out to the balcony for a smoke. Quite a nice view really, just the edge of the city and then vast countryside. He breathed in the fresh air. He glanced round at the bathroom door upon hearing the shower start up. The guy at the counter had told him that the lock on the bathroom door was broken but it shouldn't matter to them as they were honeymooners.

Seifer had told him not to bother fixing it and that he didn't mind.

He looked back and eyed the bathroom door with interest. Wandering back inside he tried the bathroom door, it opened under his hand.

Carefully, quietly he slipped inside. The room was full of steam and the shower was running. He grinned at the large two-seater tub, oh the possibilities.

He walked over to the sink, leaning on it as he turned his attention to the shower..

The screen was closed and the glass was misted up slightly making a blurry silhouette of the figure inside.

Seifer smirked, watching Zell wash himself, hands rubbing his abs, chest, down his thighs. His imagination started to run away with him a bit and he started to envision putting himself in the little scene.

He'd come up behind the little blonde, running his hands down over slick muscles. The shorter man would arch under his touch and push into his arms more, loving the feel of Seifer's hands on him.

He must have made some sort of noise maybe a gasp he was unaware of or maybe his beating heart was loud enough for other people to hear too.

"Seifer?" Zell's soapy head appeared round the side of the shower screen. "What the hell are you doing in here? Have you been watching me?"

Seifer scoffed. "Like hell, I just came in here to wash my hands is all."

Zell frowned. "Well don't look around the screen okay?" He went back to his washing.

"Yeah, yeah." He watched Zell through the glass. "Don't have to." He muttered to himself.

Seifer turned on the taps and stuck his hands under for affect more than anything else before reluctantly leaving the bathroom.

He walked into the bedroom and perched on the edge of the king size bed, jumping slightly as the bed moved under him.

A water bed? He bounced a little with a smile, lying back on the bed and relaxing.

The shower door opened a little minutes later and a half naked still wet Zell walked out, rubbing his wet hair with a yellow towel.

"Come here."

"Huh?" He glanced over to see Seifer now propped up slightly on his elbows looking at him.

"Come here."

Zell looked nervous as he edged towards the bed. "Why?"

Seifer gave him an annoyed look, reaching out and pulled Zell onto the bed.

"Eeeeee!" The blonde landed face first into the bed. "What the hell was that fo-?" He looked down at the mattress below him, rocking on it slightly.

"Cool, a water bed."

"Told you." Seifer said, lying back again though not as relaxing this time as Zell flopped onto his back, fidgeting around to get comfy then turned back around again still moved.

"Will you just stop that! And settle down!"

"Okay okay I'm working on it! Though I'm not happy about sharing a water bed with you!"

"Why? Think I might molest you?"

The little blonde didn't say anything.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You've been weirder than usual since we got here."

Zell fidgeted. "It's Irvine."

Seifer frowned. "What? Please don't tell me he's tried it on with you as well?"

"No! Of course not, that would be gross." He wriggled his nose at the thought.

"Well what about Irvine then?"

"He said stuff."

"Stuff?"

"That you- kinda- umm- maybe had a umm thing for me?"

Seifer sat up. "Huh." He didn't realize he was that obvious but if Irvine the idiot had figured it out then he must have gone softer than he thought. "Huh." He repeated.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well is it true? And if it is why not tell me before we get stuck here posing as honeymooners?"

Seifer frowned. "What, you're afraid I'm going to rape your little chicken ass is that it?" He got up from the bed, using his height advantage over the little blonde who was still sprawled on the bed.

"And so maybe I do think you're cute, so what? You think I'd leap on you or take advantage or something." He snorted. "Shows how little you think of me then doesn't it?"

He stormed off.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"You know you're not really my wife I don't have to tell you were I'm going!" The door was on it's way to slamming and Zell yelled back.

"Who said I was the wife!"

The door slammed.

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

….

Zell arched his back and came over his lover's hand, feeling his lover come inside him he pulled Seifer down on top of him.

The larger blonde chuckled suddenly. "That was different."

"Different?"

"For us."

"Oh yeah." He paused, turning his head to the side, his hair tickling Seifer's chin. "Good different though right?"

His lover smirked. "What do you think?" His arms tightened on the shorter man by his side.

Zell's smile turned sad suddenly. "You know I have to go soon."

"I know, but not quite yet huh? Screw Squall, he can go fuck himself."

Zell punched him in the side. "That's not a very good way to talk about my husband."

"Well then why are you here with me?"

"You asked me to be." He got up from the bed, pulling the blanket up with him as he walked to the window.

"Not much of a reason."

Zell pulled back to the curtains to reveal nothing, just white blankness.

The little blonde sighed. "And we're still in time compression."

Seifer propped up on his elbows. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Why are you really here?"

The little blonde laughed. "Don't ask me, it's your dream."

Seifer came awake suddenly, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. The ceiling of-of- the hotel. That's right they were in the hotel on his "date" with Zell. He shut his eyes again and groaned.

He turned on his side, snuggling into the warm thing beside him, the warm thing cuddled back.

He frowned in confusion and opened his eyes at the same time as Zell did. Confused green meet horrified blue eyes mere inches apart, all cuddled together.

"Ah!"

"Oh shit!"

Zell pulled back so hard he fell off the other side of the bed, his arms flailing around in the air as he neared the edge and toppled off.

Seifer sat up, springing out of his confusion and looking over the edge, seeing Zell on his back in heap with his arms over his head. "You alright?"

Zell jumped up, looking sleepily confused and annoyed. "Alright? What the hell was that? Were you trying to molest me in my sleep!"

"Me molest you? That is my side of the bed that you fell off! You came to me Chickie!"

Zell just fumed there for a second, mouth open thinking of something to say.

Seifer's eyes moved down in interest, a smirk forming on his face at the slightly tented material of Zell's boxers.

"Maybe you're just annoyed because you liked cuddling with me more than you thought you would."

"This is so-" He followed Seifer's gaze down to his shorts. "Traitor!" He hissed at his boxers.

Seifer chuckled.

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"Really?"

"I had a dream!"

"So did I, you were there!" Seifer smirked.

"Ack! I don't want to know!"

"Was I in your dream?"

"No!" Zell blushed hotly.

"Really? Not even a minor role?" He teased.

"No!" He stomped off. "I'm going to shower."

"Again?"

"It's the only place I have away from you!"

Seifer laughed and reached to answer the ringing phone. "Hello? Oh hey Selphie."

"You sound chipper, anything happened that I should know about?"

"I think it's going good, Zell dreamt about me last night." He said loud enough for the little blonde to hear.

The bathroom door opened and very naked Zell stomped out with a towel held over his groin. He grabbed the phone ignoring the larger blonde who obviously checked him out.

"I did NOT dream of Seifer! It was someone else!"

"Who else?"

"I don't know! It was dark!"

Seifer laughed.

Selphie giggled.

"I mean Selphie how could you think that Seifer and me would make a good couple?"

"Well I just thought-"

"Don't you ever think again!"

Seifer slipped away to answer the door, taking in the breakfast trolley. Seifer watched Zell talking on the phone while he peeped under the lid to see what was for breakfast.

"Ooh." He eyed up the plate of fruit, picking up a slice of melon and eating it.

"I just don't know why you thought that I would find Seifer attractive."

"Well you do say that you thought-"

"But only to people that didn't know him, I know him!" He glanced up at Seifer at that point, catching a glimpse of the blonde sucking fruit juice from his fingers after eating some melon slices.

Seifer smiled at him around his fingers, drawing them into his mouth slowly and sucking on them while looking at Zell.

"Ah!" Zell broke eye contact. "What the hell are you doing? You freak!"

Seifer laughed. "Me? I wasn't doing anything except eating."

"What? What? Oh I wish I could see what was going on?" Selphie whined.

"There's nothing to see!" Zell hissed, shoving the phone into Seifer's hand. "You talk to her, I'm going to have a shower."

"Don't you want me to wash your back for you Chickie?"

Zell gave him the finger.

"Oh yeah he definitely wants me!"

Squall sighed as Irvine walked across his path for the sixth time that day. The cowboy smiled at him acting as if he was surprised and pleased to have seen him there in the corridor. Well it would have been a surprise if it weren't the fact that he was almost sure that Irvine was following him or at least tracking him.

"I wish you'd stop that." He told his friend, before he had the chance to leave.

"Stop what?" He asked, looking all confused, acting like he didn't know. "Stop following me."

The cowboy smiled. "Squall don't be so paranoid just because I'm here and you're here and we've seen each other a few times does not mean that I'm following you."

Squall folded his arms, going into commander mode. "Except that you are following me."

"I'm-"

Squall glared. "Irvine!"

The cowboy fidgeted. "Well alright maybe I am but it's the only way I get to see you since you've started avoided me."

"I have not-"

"Squall!"

"Well it's your fault that I'm avoiding you, you and Selphie."

"What's she got to do with it?"

"If she hadn't sent me on that stupid date then I wouldn't have gotten a little drunk and then wouldn't have any reason to avoid you."

"A little drunk? I was a little drunk, you were more than a little."

"Whatever."

Irvine sighed. "That's still no reason to avoid me, you don't remember what happened? Fine well I do I'll tell you."

He counted the stages on his fingers. "We left the bar and we walked back to garden."

"I-I-I didn't- Did I- I mean-"

"Kiss me? Yeah, you're real handsie when you've had a few drinks."

Squall blushed, fidgeting as he suddenly remembered they were in the middle of the hallway. "This isn't the best place to talk about this."

"Then lead the way sexy."

Squall walked off ahead of him. "Irvine call me that again and I'll put you in the morgue."

The cowboy chuckled. "You've got to learn to take a compliment."

Squall lead them into his office not as comfy as it could have been if they went to one of their dorms but Squall probably did that on purpose.

"Continue." Squall said, standing in front of his desk.

"We got back to garden and I tried to get you into bed. I told you not to wear leather it's really hard to get you out of it, especially when you kept trying to pull me down on top of you all the time."

Squall frowned. "Why not take me to my room?"

"You couldn't remember the door code and after three failed attempts I thought it was best that you slept in my dorm."

Squall nodded.

"You believe me?"

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't?"

"No."

"Right well-" Squall turned away. "I have lots of work to do so if that's all…."

"And that's it? That's the only reason you were avoiding me?"

Squall blushed, images from his dreams flashing through his mind, especially when his eyes landed on the desk. Visions of Irvine sweeping the stuff off his desk, pinning him to it with a knee between his legs and lips on his own filled his head.

"What?" The cowboy asked.

Squall cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"Why not give it a go?"

"Give what a go?"

"Us."

Squall scoffed.

"Why not? Seifer and Zell are giving it a whole weekend, we could do that. We can go out in the evening for a few days."

"I don't know."

Irvine closed the gap. "And maybe after that…." He toyed with the collar on Squall's jacket. "We can try staying in instead." He yanked Squall forward by his clothes and in for a kiss, one hand going to side of Squall's face. He mentally smiled when he met no resistance and Squall melted into his arms as if all the arguments had been about nothing and this was something he really wanted.

"Well?"

Squall looked like he was struggling to think of an argument but he was still standing very close to the sexy cowboy, close enough to breathe in his scent, close enough to touch his warm skin.

"….Fine."

"R-Really?"

"We can go out if you want."

"And the staying in?"

Squall squirmed. "I'll think about it."

Irvine grinned. "That's all I ask, you won't regret it." He left Squall to his work.

"Hope not." Squall whispered.

>

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Notes: This site is determined to remove all my paragraph marks like a line of full stops or those wavery thing or astericks so I'll have a line of hhhh they can't remove letters right?

hhhhhh

It was dark, he didn't know where he was or where he was going but he would know when he got there.

Warm arms suddenly grabbed him from behind pulling him back into a warm hard body.

He jumped with a start.

"It's okay it's me you're safe now."

The little blonde relaxed into the strange yet familiar embrace.

Lips came down on his neck, side of his face, his jaw line. "Where were you going?"

"I was looking for you."

"I'm right here." Those arms turned him around and pulled him into a kiss not hard or passionate just soft and suddenly there were lying down on a bed somewhere still all wrapped up in each other.

The strange man's hand reached under the blankets stroking his groin. "Thought you were mad at me."

"No why would I be mad at you? 'Cause you don't want me?" He smirked with a chuckle. "We both know that isn't true, don't we?"

"….Seif…."

Zell punched the shower wall in annoyance and instantly regretted it as his hand throbbed in pain. The only reason he had had that dream was because he had been sleeping all curled up with Seifer that's what triggered his dream. Seifer obviously started his dream first and reached out for Zell in his sleep. Of course Seifer hadn't seen it that way at all but it was the logical reason after the older man had admitted to finding Zell attractive.

Not that Zell didn't think Seifer was hot because he was and sexy and he had a great body and he wasn't saying that he would be 100 against sleeping with the other man but he didn't want a relationship with Seifer. Then he'd have to put up with his… Seifer-isms fulltime and he didn't want a quick roll in the hay he wanted a boyfriend but not a Seifer boyfriend.

He had been in a lousy mood all morning and to make matters worse he had remembered what weekend it was. The day the Balamb fair came to town and of course he was stuck here and not able to go when he had gone every year for the past…. Ever.

He exited the bathroom muttering to himself.

"Are you still going on about the bloody fair?"

Seifer sat on the bed, licking an ice cream cone.

"I- Where'd you get that from?"

"There's a van outside selling ice cream."

Zell pouted. "And you didn't get one for me?"

"You weren't there."

"And you knew I'd be here you could have got me one."

Seifer shrugged. "Didn't think of it."

Zell sat pouting on the edge of the bed wearing just a towel. "I can't go to the fair the least you could have done is to buy me a cone."

"Will you stop talking about the stupid fair for god's sake!"

"It is not a stupid fair I've always gone to that fair since I was born it's tradition!"

"Since you were born?" Seifer frowned.

"Well okay since I was adopted." He corrected, his eyes sadly watched Seifer cone.

"Taste?" The older man held it out for him.

Zell leaned over to take it but Seifer moved it away. "No no, no hands."

The little blonde frowned and moved onto one knee to take a mouthful of ice cream. On all fours on the bed wearing just a towel he blushed, trying to pretend that he couldn't feel Seifer's eyes on him.

The older man chuckled.

"What?"

"Just enjoying the view."

Zell frowned, starting to move away when the towel fell off and Seifer laughed.

"Even better."

"Eeep!" Zell grabbed his towel, sitting up and re-fastened it.

Zell glared at him, gathering up some clothes to take and get dressed in the bathroom.

"Here."

"Huh?"

The cone was held out for him. "No thanks." Zell said, he wasn't falling for that again.

"No really, take it."

Zell reached out and took it. "Don't you want it?"

"Not really."

Zell shot him a look.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"You eat it really I'm fine."

"Okay…. Thank you."

Seifer got up off the bed. "Hurry up and get ready I've made plans."

"Plans? For what? A date?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I'm going fishing."

Zell frowned. "Fishing? Round here in Deling city?"

"There's a river an hour's drive away and I got a car from the rental place now hurry the fuck up."

"I'm coming too?"

"Of course I'm not going on my own."

The little blonde who was worried at first that it was a date perked up at the thought of getting to go somewhere. "But I can't fish."

"I can, I'll teach you." Seifer grinned. "It'll be fun."

Zell looked a little sceptical as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'd rather be at the fair." He muttered.

hhhhh

A grinning cowboy held a stick with what looked like a pink cloud on it.

"What's that?" Squall frowned.

"Candy floss."

"Why is it here?"

"'Cause I brought it for you."

"Why?"

The grin vanished and Irvine sighed. "Oh come on Squall you remember us having candy floss as kids at the orphanage right?"

Squall shifted. "No."

"Yes you do." Irvine handed Squall the stick, taking a piece of the top and holding it out to the brunette.

Squall eyed him suspiciously before eating the pink treat out of his hand, blushing lightly as he lapped the stickiness off the cowboy's fingers.

"Irvine why are we here?"

"You promised remember? That we could go out a few times."

"But I didn't know the fair was going to be here when I agreed."

Irvine chuckled. "Ah well sorry but it's too late now." He lead Squall around the stalls.

The brunette frowned at a little boy who bumped into his leg, running around him without so much of a sorry. "Come on let's go in the haunted house."

Squall gave him a look like he had just asked him to leap off a cliff to his death and he instantly started to shake his head. "Oh no, something else, can't we do something else?"

"Either haunted house or the Ferris wheel."

"Ferris wheel."

"Sure?"

Squall nodded.

"Alright!" He grinned leading him to the queue. "You know-" He leered. "I always wanted to have sex on top of a Ferris wheel." He winked at him.

Squall swallowed. "On the other hand…." He tried to turn towards the haunted house.

"No, no you made your choice remember? You said you were sure." Irvine put an arm around Squall to pull him in the direction that he wanted.

The pair bundled into the carriage on the Ferris wheel and the door closed.

Squall frowned. "It's moving too slowly."

He sat opposite the cowboy, both in little seats.

"What's the rush?" The cowboy came over to Squall's side of the carriage startling the brunette.

The seats were very small and Squall tried desperately to put some distance between the two of them though it seemed impossible, he pressed himself to the glass.

"Irvine maybe you should go back over there you might unbalance the carriage."

"That won't happen." He moved in close to press Squall further into the glass.

"Err- Irvine m-maybe you shouldn't-"

The cowboy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in, kissing him. Squall surrendered as soon as the other man kissed him, arms looping around his neck, though he jumped as hands found their way under his shirt.

Squall opened his eyes, his gaze looking over Irvine's shoulder as the cowboy's mouth moved his throat, he spotted the carriage above. Two teenage girls had their faces pressed at the glass of their carriage to watch the pair kissing.

"Irvine? Get off." He pushed the cowboy off hard.

"Ow, what? I thought you were having a good time a minute ag-"

Squall pointed at the girls.

"Oh." He laughed and waved at them.

They grinned stupidly, one turned away embarrassed to be caught looking while the other one waved back.

"Don't worry about them." He tried to reach for Squall again but he got pushed away.

Irvine pouted.

"Not in front of those kids." Squall told him.

The cowboy folded his arms sulkily, still sitting next to Squall in the small seat forcing his left leg to slightly over lap Squall's right one.

"Fine I'll wait." He sulked.

hhhhhhhh

"Ow." Zell tripped over a root, looking back mournfully at the car that they had had to leave behind to walk through a wooded area before getting to this river Seifer had told him about.

A branch swung out and leaves slapped him in the face. "Ah!" He brushed them aside, bumping into a fallen trunk. "Oh shit."

"Are you going to whine all the way to the river?" Seifer asked, he was walking a few feet in front of Zell and having no problem at all walking through the trees.

"The trees hate me!"

"Right course they do."

"They do! You aren't getting tripped or hit in the face it's just me!"

"That's because I'm more gracefully and you're a clumsy idiot."

Zell scoffed. "Gracefully? You?"

Seifer stopped up ahead, able to see the river. "We're here so you can shut up, be grateful that I'm carrying all the fishing equipment not you."

"Well it was your stupid idea so you should be the one to carry it."

"Yeah yeah." Seifer walked straight down a slight hill and up to the river edge.

It was a wide but calm river stretching out behind another hill to one side of them and on the other it carried on disappearing off in the distance.

Seifer had started setting up the fishing poles by the time Zell arrived, flopping down on the grass beside him, lying back with hands behind his head.

The taller man got both poles set up and all the equipment before Zell spoke, squinting his eyes against the sun. "It's nice here."

"Yeah." Seifer agreed.

Zell propped himself up. "Really nice, much better than being in the city." He looked up and down the river. "I hate being in the city, don't know how people stand to live in a place like Esthar."

"It's the security."

"Huh?"

Seifer was now crouched beside him. "In a big city like Esthar people feel safe, all that modern technology and palace guards so if they came under attack they'd feel safe knowing that the city would take care of it."

"Hmm."

"Whereas in a small isolated seaside town like FH they're vulnerable to attack, no guards no neighbours to help out."

"Still…" Zell mused. "I'd much rather live in a quiet place like FH or Balamb than Esthar."

Seifer shrugged. "Me too, not that Balamb that quiet anymore."

"Because of garden."

"And loud mouth Seeds, like you." Seifer smirked.

Zell's relaxed pose changed when that last part sunk in. "Hey!" He raised a hand to hit the other man, playfully though not spitefully.

"Now now you'll damage the equipment." The older blonde grinned, falling backwards to hit the grass to avoid the hand that lazily tried to slap him.

The little blonde followed him moving between Seifer's legs unconsciously so he could hit him round the head. Seifer raised his arms to cover his face as the little blonde rained playful blows on him.

Seifer moved an arm and grabbed one of Zell's wrists.

"Hey!"

He then grabbed the other wrist in his other hand and pulled his hands down pinning them to the ground on either side of his own head.

This then brought Zell's body to lean forward and down, bringing their faces close together, Zell's nose bumped Seifer chin and he swallowed at their sudden new and dangerous position.

"What you going to do now Chickie?"

Zell struggled, trying to pull his arms out of Seifer's grip.

The older man held him fast not pulling him in though, just not letting go and waiting for the little blonde to relax and stop struggling.

Zell continued to try to get away though. "S-Seifer?" He asked a little nervously.

Then suddenly the grip was gone and Seifer let him go, not moving anywhere apart from releasing his grip on Zell's wrists.

Zell sprung back as soon as he could, moving off the taller blonde completely feeling embarrassing and trying not to look at the other man though he did once and twice and feeling guilty at the look of hurt in those green eyes.

Seifer sat up slowly, feeling like a complete idiot, ruining their relaxed comfortable atmosphere they had developed and now Zell wouldn't even look at him.

He couldn't help it, perhaps he enjoyed the playing around more than he should have, perhaps it was all this clean air out here making him do crazy things. Maybe he had thought at that moment Zell had just looked too cute, maybe he'd just really wanted to kiss him. He would have done too… if he hadn't struggled so, if he hadn't looked so unsure and nervous like he was afraid of the older man. He wasn't going to force him into it when it looked like Zell wasn't going to stop trying to pull away he let him go.

He stood up and stretched his muscles, walking back over to the fishing poles that he had set up, Zell sat on the other side of the poles.

They fished in near silence, only with the odd instruction from Seifer to Zell on how to do it properly.

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Notes: I'm afraid on this site this chapter will be rather short, the full version is on adult fan fiction I had to edit a slight BJ scene from the middle so if it looks short that's why.

Warning: Squall & Rinoa kisses!

….

Squall had locked himself away in his office as usual with Rinoa 'helping' or in all honesty being annoying. He hadn't seen Irvine since their date the night before and he wasn't looking forward to their next outing tonight. He'd had another wake up call in the middle of the night, he'd woken up with a throbbing hard on with images of the cowboy in his mind. Now that he had had a few kisses, he knew the taste of him it only fuelled on his imagination. He was sure he was going to go crazy.

"So, anymore guest stars in your dreams last night then?" Rinoa teased.

Squall glared at her and she nodded knowingly. "More Irvine huh?"

He didn't say anything.

"Unless the Balamb mechanic has made some sort of comeback."

That was problem with Rinoa she knew him too well. She knew that when he used to go out for hours to train around Balamb he usually stopped in the town to drool over the sexy and well built mechanic.

She had done the same thing of course only she had had the courage to go and exactly talk to him, making the brunette a little jealous until she came back to him with shrug.

"I'm not his type." She said.

And as she had waved goodbye to the guy he winked at Squall.

"But you might be." She added with a laugh.

Nothing had happened of course it wasn't like he could get a personality transplant at such short notice.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do about it…. Well except move to Trabia for a few months but I think I'm needed here."

She laughed. "That's a bit drastic isn't it?"

"This is an emergency!"

"It is?"

"I'm going crazy! If I could move away I could forget about Irvine."

"And especially in Trabia where it's cold enough to freeze your bollocks off." Rinoa added.

He frowned at her. "I don't think you're taking this seriously."

She swung her legs over the arm of the sofa. "Well how seriously can I take this? You're being ridiculous! No one else in the universe would have this problem but you!"

"You think?"

"Of course. Okay you like the guy and he likes you…. What's the problem?"

"I don't want to be a fuck buddy."

"Don't then I'm sure that's not what Irvine wants either, I'll pick you up 'An idiot's guide to being a boyfriend' to help you out a bit."

He frowned at her. "Irvine doesn't do boyfriends."

"He would for you."

The brunette didn't say anything he just sat there thinking.

"And anyway if you don't want to be with him but you want him out of your head there's always the quick fix solution."

"Which is?"

"Sleep with him."

"What? How will that help!"

"Sleep with him once to get it out of your system then you can move on."

Squall frowned. "And that works does it?"

She nodded.

"You're tried it out yourself then?"

"Sort of."

"On who?"

"You."

Squall frowned. "We never slept together!"

"Well no but we had these few kisses and that was enough to put me off."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Thanks so much, you really inspire confidence."

"I didn't mean it like that, you're like…. A son to me."

"A son? I'm only 2 months younger than you!"

"Like those dysfunctional children that you try your hardest to set right."

Squall rubbed his forehead. "You're making me feel wore than I did before. Are you saying I'm a bad kisser? I mean Irvine has had a hell of a lot more practise than I have."

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll teach you!"

"No! No way in hell am I kissed you! That's like kissing my mother!"

She jumped off the sofa and up to his desk. "Now don't be so silly. Just closed your eyes."

He hesitated before closing them but he opened the right eye again in uncertainty.

"Close them!"

He did as he was told.

"Right I'm going to kiss you now. Stop wincing!"

He tried to keep a straight face and then she kissed him, he didn't really kiss her back though. Not at all like Irvine was the first thing through his head. Sure he had kissed her before but then she had been the first kiss so he had nothing to compare it to.

"You're supposed to kiss me back." She scolded.

He frowned. "I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I doesn't feel right."

"Because I'm me and because I'm not Irvine?" She smirked.

"Because you're you and I'm me… plus you're a girl…. And you kiss like a girl."

She stood straight. "Well you'll have to go and practice on Irvine then."

"If I did you're stupid idea, how do I get him to sleep with me?"

Rinoa tried to keep a straight face but a smile escape then a chuckled then she burst out laughing.

"What? I'm dead serious! What's so funny?"

She waved a hand in front of her face to calm herself. "Oh I'm sorry I can't believe you actually think it'll be difficult to get him into your bed."

"Well what do I do?"

"Well you could tell him how you feel and-"

Squall shook his head. "I'm no good with words."

"Okay then take your clothes off and jump on him, that might do the trick."

"Rinoa! I can't do that!" He blushed bright red.

She chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm even talking about this, and with you!"

"You want him don't you?"

"Yeah once like you said to get him out of my system."

"Well then go." She pointed to the door.

"Now?" He looked at his watch. "It's 2:30 in the afternoon."

"So? Go now before you change your mind!"

Squall turned to argue but she firmly pointed at the door. "Go!"

He sighed and go up to leave hesitantly. "I'm not so sure I can do this."

"Yes you can, it's fine just go."

He opened the door and walked out before he changed his mind again.

Once he'd left Rinoa got up, fixed her skirt and sat down in Squall's leather chair, pulled the paperwork nearer to her and started work on some. She had learnt to forge Squall's signature ages ago and it came in handy…. Along with some keys Selphie had got her hands on.

……

Squall was starting to think this was a really bad idea, well not starting to think because he was never that into the idea and by now he was really against it. He hovered outside Irvine's dorm, it was the middle of the day so he probably wasn't even home.

He knocked on the door and only waited two seconds before deciding that the cowboy wasn't home. He got two doors away when he heard a door open behind him.

"Squall?"

He turned to see Irvine looking sexy as always into a black tank top. "Did you knock on my door?"

No. He thought. Say no. No, no, no, no. "Yes." Damn! Stupid mouth, saying the wrong thing!

The cowboy held the door open invitingly for him. "Come in."

Shouldn't go in there, Squall thought but this invisible force was pulling him in.

The door was shut behind him. "Something on your mind? You look thoughtful." Irvine walked straight through the living room into the kitchen.

"You want a beer?"

"Please." Squall followed him, stopping behind him as the cowboy bent to look in the fridge.

When Irvine stood straight he jumped, not expecting Squall to have moved that close to him. "Here." He held up the bottle.

Squall took the bottle and put it on the counter moving even closer to the cowboy, trapping him against the counter.

"Err- Squall?" Irvine eyed him nervously. "What the hell are you doing?" He put his hands on Squall's shoulders but didn't push him away.

The brunette moved closer till their lips were only a breath away from each other. "Want you." He whispered and closed the gap to kiss Irvine.

The cowboy's eyes widened, his hands tightened on Squall's shoulders and this time he pushed the brunette away.

Squall frowned. "So you're allowed to kiss me but I'm not allowed to kiss you?"

"Err- Squall what-" He studied Squall's lips, he rubbed a finger over his friend's bottom lip. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

Squall frowned. "What? Oh! Rinoa, she kissed me earlier."

"She did? But I thought you and her were just fri-"

"We are! It wasn't like that!"

"So you're just kissing everyone today?"

"No!" He sighed. "Well if you're not interested." He moved to pull away.

"Wait." Irvine grabbed his arm. "What's going on?" He held a hand to Squall's forehead. "Not sick are you?"

"No."

"Or drunk?"

"No! I thought this was what you wanted."

The cowboy sighed, leaning back on the counter. "I don't want you just to come onto me just because you think you should or because you think I want you to."

"I'm not!"

"And I don't want a quick roll in the hay, I want you." He ran a finger over Squall's lips again, starting to rub the lipstick off him.

"All of you." He said softly.

"But… what about everyone else you sleep with?"

The cowboy smirked. "I'm really the slut you seem to think I am, sure I flirt a lot but I haven't had sex in quite a while now."

"Why?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh." Squall looked at the floor. "Well I haven't in- ever."

"Ever? Not even with Rinoa?"

Squall grimaced. "God no! That would be like sleeping with my sister! Or worse my mother! Especially the way she nags me sometimes."

Irvine laughed, pulling Squall in for a kiss, smiling at the lack of resistance he received. Squall wrapped his arms around Irvine's neck trying to fell his hair. Maybe Squall had some sort of hair fetish, every time they were together he tried to touch Irvine's hair. Irvine revealed in the fact that his sexy, beautiful brunette was responding to him.

"So…" Irvine said between kisses. "About us going out tonight."

Squall pouted. "We're still going?"

"Of course, you agreed remember?"

"But couldn't we just do the staying in part instead?"

Irvine chuckled. "Just because you're come to your senses about wanting me does not mean we can forget about going out, I'll promise you'll have a good time."

Squall frowned like a sulking child. "Fine." He huffed.

"I'll make it worth your while." He leered at Squall.

"Really? How?"

The cowboy smirked, lifted the brunette off his feet and sitting him on the counter.

"Blowjob." He smirked, undoing Squall's zipper and reaching into his pants.

The brunette gasped as fingers wrapped around his cock, a thumb rubbed over the head drawing a moan from Squall's lips.

The cowboy sunk to his knees with a grin.

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

…..

Zell sat on a green padded seat in the waiting room at the Deling city hospital. It hadn't been his fault, it wasn't! Even if the nurses had glared and decided he was on drugs, all suspicious when he explained to them that Seifer had been attacked by a gang of trees.

You would think that being a hospital they would be used getting people beaten up by monsters and strange things like that, so a gang of trees wasn't really that big of a thing… was it?

Zell had been in high spirits too before the accident, he had caught a huge fish, much bigger than anything Seifer caught. He had gloated for ages, waving his prize in the air for a minute or two before taking pity on the gasping creature and putting it back in the water.

Seifer said he'd deny that Zell caught anything as he had no proof, having let his fish go and no one would believe Zell over Seifer.

When the sun had started to set Seifer gathered up the equipment and headed back to the car with Zell following behind.

Zell stumbled and a branch came down hard on the back of his head. "AH! Shit! That branch hit me on purpose."

Seifer snorted.

"It did! I'm telling you, the trees hate me! It's haunted! Or an ancient Indian burial ground."

"You've seen too many movies."

Silence.

"You believe me then?"

Silence.

Seifer frowned. "Zell?" He looked over his shoulder.

A vine had wrapped itself around the little blonde's throat lifting him up onto his tip toes in an effort to stay on the floor, his face was bright red, his hands franticly clawed at the greenery that was cutting off his airways.

"Shit!" The older man dropped his bag of equipment, rushing forward to pull hard at the vines. He dug is fingernails into it to rip pieces off, being off duty they weren't allowed to have their weapons with them.

The greenery suddenly withdrew, dropping the little blonde into Seifer's arms. Seifer fell back hitting the ground over the extra weight. Zell sucked in a breath, choking on it, coughing between gasps too weak to move.

Seifer winced as his head hit the hard ground. "This could only happen to you couldn't it?"

"T-T-Told y-you…. T-the tr-trees hate me." He cleared his sore throat.

The greenery quivered around them. Zell pushed himself up on his arms.

"Only you could manage to piss off an entire forest!" Zell started to get up off Seifer.

A branch swung down through the air, Seifer pulled Zell back down on top of him quickly, feeling leaves brushed through his hair as the branch swung past.

"What did I do to them?"

"Err- talk constantly, disturbing the peace, hit the trees with your feet?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Zell jumped to his feet. "They tripped me!"

"Let's go before they have another go at killing you."

The greenery made a grab for Zell who dodged out of the way, running through the trees, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Seifer was following him but there was no sign of the older blonde.

He stopped. "Seifer!"

He turned round again. "AHH!"

The blonde was hanging upside down by one leg, his head about level with Zell's. "If I die I'll come back and haunt you!" He said before he was swung through the air and disappeared through the trees, Zell ran in that direction trying to follow the sound of the yelling.

There was light up head he hoped that meant the edge of the forest not that he was dying because he was heading towards the light.

Seifer crashed through the trees dropping to the ground with a groan, he rolled a bit then lay still, unconscious.

Zell followed, almost getting pulled back in as a vine grabbed his leg he hopped around trying to pull his leg free, falling back on his ass when the vine did finally let go.

Zell crawled across the grass to where Seifer lay.

"Seifer?" He shook him. "Seifer! Wake up!" He touched the side of his face. "You better not be dead, asshole!"

He put his head on Seifer's chest, to hear his heartbeat. Not dead.

"You have to wake up! I'm not going to drag your stupid fat ass to hospital!" He nudged him again.

"Seifer?" He shook him hard. "SEIFER! This is your last chance to wake up Seifer!"

He stood up, irritated. "Alright fine I'll take you to hospital but you owe me one." He lifted up Seifer's shoulders dragging his across the floor towards the car. "God you weigh a ton, no more food for you!"

He pulled the older man into the back seat on the car driving him to the hospital. When he got there he had dragged Seifer out of the car, his handsunder Seifer's arms so that his legs fell out of the car, maybe that's what the nurses weren't happy about. He had dragged him through the automatic doors and into the infirmary then dumped him on the floor to go up to the reception desk and then complained about his tired arms. It wasn't in an uncaring way, but how else was he supposed to do it? Seifer was too long for him to pick up and put on the benches.

When he was asked what happened, he wasn't thinking he had just come all that way with a heavy weight in his arms so he told the truth and they all looked like they wanted to lock him up in the loony asylum.

He had been sitting there for an hour now when a nurse appeared and stood in front of him.

"Have you two been drinking?"

"No! I just-" He struggled to end to sentence. "We were attacked… I-I-I didn't see who did it."

She gave him a doubtful look, her hand touching the purple bruises on his throat. "You two have a fight?"

"No, I didn't do that, I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, gang of trees I remember. Well he's awake if you want to see him."

"Really?"

"I'll show you the way." She walked off and Zell followed her to a single room,

"He's on pain killers at the moment as he broke a few ribs so he might be all pink elephants and purple penguins for a while."

He thanked her and walked into the room.

Seifer was sitting up against loads of pillows to prop him up that way, his ribs were bandaged and he glanced up when Zell entered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Zell dropped into the arm chair beside the bed.

"You okay?"

Zell blinked. "Me? You're the one in the hospital. How'd you feel?"

"Good, surprisingly."

Zell chuckled. "That'll be the painkillers."

"Hmm yeah."

"Sorry you got hurt."

"S'okay it's not your fault …. How'd that happen again?" He blinked.

Zell frowned. "You don't have Insomnia do you?"

Seifer returned the frown. "What?"

"You know, when you lose your memory."

Seifer smiled. "That's amnesia." He chuckled, grabbed hold of Zell's hand that kept fiddling with the blankets.

"Stop that." He held onto the hand. "I'm just a bit fuzzy feeling that's all, like I'm ever so slightly drunk." He sighed.

"So no pink elephants then?"

"No." He chuckled, watching Zell subtly try to pull his hand away.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Huh? Err- no, why?"

Seifer had had his eyes shut but he opened one to look at Zell. "With what happened earlier?" He paused. "I didn't imagine that too did I?"

"No you didn't, maybe I should come back later when you've stopped being honest."

"No, no." Seifer shook his head. "This is good, I'd never say this usually so listen up."

"Seif-"

"But I wanted to kiss you."

"What! O-Oh earlier -err- yeah I know." He got up, backing away from the bed. "Maybe I should go now before you say anything you might regret later."

"And you're beautiful you know that right?"

Zell put a hand over one ear. "You didn't just say that, you won't want to know that you said that later, I'll come back when you're sane again!"

…..

Seifer was allowed to leave the hospital later that day, it was late around midnight. The older man had had a concussion so Zell had been given the instruction not to let him go to sleep much to Seifer's annoyance.

"Ow! Be careful!"

"I was being careful you asshole." Zell opened the front door to their hotel room.

"You keep away from my ribs!"

"I intend to."

"If you hadn't pissed off that tree…."

"I know I know, God! Will you stop bitching long enough to get inside?"

They had stopped at the movie rental shop to get films to last them through thenight asthey weren't allowed to sleep.

"All I wanted was to have a nice relaxing fishing day but noooo you had to put me in the hospital!"

"Will you shut up? I didn't even want to go fishing in the first place! Besides you said it wasn't my fault before you can't go back on it now."

Seifer frowned. "I never said that!"

"You did! In the hospital when I came to see you."

"When we left?"

"No before that."

Seifer shook his head. "I don't remember but I must have been pretty out of it if I said it wasn't your fault because it definitely was!"

"Okay okay I get it!" He held Seifer steady as the older man hopped on one leg, trying to get his trousers and shoes off at the same time.

He flopped onto the bed with groan, holding his ribs, Zell pulled back the covers for him to get underneath.

"Do you want to see one of the films now?"

Seifer shook his head. "No, those have to last us till morning, go and make me a coffee."

"You could be a little nicer about it."

"Okay as you're my wife, go and make me a coffee please darling."

Zell frowned. "You're the wife! I'm the one who carried you to hospital that makes you the wife. God! I'd hate to be really married to you!" He stomped out of the room and turned the kettle on, digging out some cups.

"Not if you were getting it on with a sex god like me!" Seifer yelled from the bedroom.

Zell stood in the doorway. "Hey! I wouldn't want to-"

"Don't mock it till you're tried it Chickie."

"I don't want to try it!" He stomped up to the bed, trying to look intimidating.

Seifer wiggled his eyebrows. "It could be your payment for making the coffee."

Zell pointed a finger at him. "Don't make me hurt you." He turned to go back into the kitchen but Seifer grabbed his arm.

"Stay and keep me company Chickie."

"But the coffee-"

"Can wait."

Zell sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Closer." Seifer pouted.

He moved to lie beside him.

"Closer."

Zell frowned. "What?"

"Get your fat ass over here Chickie, I'm cold."

"Well you shouldn't have taken your pants off should you!" Zell responded but he didn't pull his arm back from Seifer's grip, being afraid of hurting him instead to lay with his head on Seifer's chest, his front to the older man's side.

"Are you sure you're not contagious?"

"A concussion not contagious you idiot."

"Gee listen to the sweet talk." He looked down at his hip, watching Seifer's thumb absently roll back and forth over his hipbone.

Zell looked up, seeing Seifer's eye closed. "Hey!"

These green orbs blinked at him. "Hmm?"

"Don't you go to sleep on me!"

"I wasn't asleep I was dozing!" He smiled sleepily, his expression turned to a frown when Zell moved his arm and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Coffee remember? It'll wake you up."

Seifer groaned. "Don't want it now."

"Tough."

Tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Notes: Starts with Ir/Sq but halfway through turns into S/Z. Also there is a slight BJ if that bothers you don't read it.

………

Irvine dug into Squall's wardrobe, throwing him a skin tight shirt. "You can wear this."

The brunette frowned. "I haven't wore that for ages, don't think I can still get into it."

"'Course you can darlin' I'll help." He took it off Squall. "Arms up."

Squall did as he was told, wincing as the cowboy pulled the material down hard over his head, his arms bending painfully to get them into the sleeves but finally he was in… all mostly.

Irvine pulled the material down to Squall's waist only to have it pop back up revealing his stomach.

Squall frowned. "I can't go out like this."

"Why not? I think you look hot."

"You'd be happy if I went out naked."

"But then I'd have to fight everyone else off you." He stepped back to admire Squall. "Trust me you look good."

"I don't know." Again he tried to pull his top down. "Don't girls have tops like this?"

"And guys, hot guys." He looked downwards. "Especially with those pants."

"I always wear these."

Squall had the usual black leather pants on with a black studded belt.

"You're good to go."

Squall frowned. "Go we have to go out tonight?"

"Yes!"

"But it's the last day of the festival, can't we go out tomorrow night when it's gone."

"No." Irvine chuckled. "It'll be fun and as it's later there'll be little to no kids. You know what happens at midnight don't you? Adults only." He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Great." Squall said with no enthusiasm at all.

Irvine looped their arms together and led Squall out the door and into town.

It was 11:00 when they got into Balamb, the stage was all lit up and a band played alternative rock music. People was standing around watching, some casually dancing or swaying to the beat.

"You owe me a dance."

At Squall's horrified look he added. "Later."

The brunette sighed, hoping that later never came. He watched Irvine walk to a van selling drinks and things, he looked around the place that was normally so quiet. He jumped when a girl bashed into his arm, not looking where she was going.

He glared at her.

"Sorry."

He glared harder.

"Jeez I said I was sorry what's wrong with you?"

She looked familiar but he couldn't place it so he turned away to see Irvine walking back towards him, handing him a plastic cup of…. What he guessed as beer.

He took a sip and grimaced. It was beer but not very good stuff, bit too pale like they had watered it down to make it go further.

He looked to his right and frowned at the girl who had bumped into him and now had her tongue down some guy's throat, standing onto her tip toes into a short black skirt.

"What is it? You know her?"

And that's when he remembered. "I've seen her picture somewhere before…. That- that's Amy carter."

"Friend of yours?"

He frowned. "She applied to join our garden last week."

"Oh, you said yes?"

"I won't now. Have you seen what she's wearing?" He eyed the girl in her black corset top and really short skirt

The cowboy tried to smother the smirk but he didn't succeed. "Yeah I did."

Squall frowned at him. "Urg."

"Oh come on Squall." He laughed. "Don't be like that, I'm a guy I was only looking."

"Hmph."

"This is what I was talking about, stop acting like you're 70, you're 17 live a little."

"I don't think drinking excessively and throwing up in public is living."

"Neither do I." He led Squall through the crowds. "I know what you'd enjoy."

"Going home?" He asked hopefully.

"No, this." He pointed a giant swan with a seat in it. "It's a ride, get on."

Squall stepped onto the swan, sitting in the seat wincing at the slightly wet seat. "Irvine I think this is for couples."

"We are a couple remember?"

"I mean girl and boy couples."

"What's the difference?"

"For a start I don't go all mushy from riding onto a huge swan and I really hope neither do you." He watched the girl in charge of the ride shut the little swan door and wished them luck. Their swan moved away from the pier. "We have the tunnel of love to expect." Irvine told him. "And the water sprays."

"Why are those fun? I'll get wet."

"But if you're ever with a girl make sure they wear a white top."

The brunette frowned. "Why?"

His lover grinned at him.

"Oh." Squall said in understanding. "Pervert."

Irvine shrugged.

The tunnel loomed into front of them. "What's so special about this tunnel?"

"You get it on in the tunnel, everybody does it."

"Everyone."

Irvine nodded.

"And how many times have you had someone in that tunnel then?"

"A couple of times."

"Do I know them?"

"You might." He grinned.

Squall watched the tunnel get closer. "Pretty short tunnel."

"It's longer than it looks." He eyed Squall.

"You're not fucking me in that tunnel."

"What? Why?" He looked so disappointed, reaching down to adjust himself.

"Oh my god, you got a hard on thinking about the tunnel didn't you?"

He shrugged.

"You're such a pervert Kinneas."

"I know." He fidgeted. "Could I at least get a blowjob?"

Squall frowned.

"Please?"

Their swan moved into the tunnel and Squall slid to the small floor space of their transport.

Irvine grinned. "See? We'll make an exhibitionist of you yet."

Squall unzipped his lover's pants roughly.

"Careful!"

"Shut up Irvine."

He wrapped his hand around the cowboy's hard cock, freeing him from his pants and wrapped his lips around the tip of him.

With his hand reaching down to cup his heavy balls, he took all of him in one go. Never one to mess around, especially when in a short tunnel that could run out on them at any moment. Lips wrapped around the base of his lover's cock he sucked hard, bobbing his head slowly, seemingly too slowly for Irvine.

The cowboy ran his hands into Squall's hair tugging, frustrated at the slow pace. He tried to thrust into his lover's mouth, trying to get deeper faster into that tempting wet heat.

The brunette had been holding the cowboy down, but his grip slackened and he let him thrust upwards to met his lips at his pace, holding the brunette's hair he fucked his mouth for a few thrusts until he stiffened, leaning back against the neck the their swan with a low moan.

Squall swallowed his lover's come, licking him clean before he pulled away, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth he got up and sat back in his seat.

Irvine pulled him close with grin. "That was nice." He said, one arm around Squall. He put himself back into his pants with the other hand.

He laid a hand over the bulge in Squall's tight leather pants. "That can't be comfy, want me to help with that?"

He shrugged. "If you're quick about it."

Irvine smiled and unzipped Squall's pants. "No problem."

…..

The blondes arrived in Balamb again sadly their long weekend was over, back to garden, back to work. Zell took in a deep breath breathing in the salty sea air.

"Home." He grinned at Seifer. "Smell it?"

"Yeah but FH smells just the same."

Zell shook his head. "No! Balamb smells more… homey."

Seifer just smiled and shook his head. "Uh oh." He said, looking ahead at the small yellow Selphie shaped missile that headed towards them.

"You're back!" She hugged Zell, throwing herself at him. "Did anything happen that I should know about?" She turned to hug Seifer.

"Careful." Zell warned.

"Why?" Selphie gave the older man a light poke, seeing him wince. "What happened?" He punched Zell lightly. "You broke him!"

"Me? Why does everyone blame me?"

"We had a little accident on a fishing trip yesterday." Seifer explained.

"Got attacked."

"Monsters?"

"Trees."

She frowned. "Trees? Tree monsters?"

Seifer nodded. "I think so." He snorted. "But Zell thinks there's a ancient Indian burial ground."

"Hey! It was a suggestion!"

Selphie giggled. "Well now that you're back…." She bounced on his toes slightly. "I want to know everything!" She latched onto Seifer. "And you're going to tell me!"

"I am?"

"Yep!" She waved her hands at Zell. "You go away we have things to talk about."

"What? Can't I come too?"

"Now how you expect us to talk about you when you're there?"

"You're going to talk about me? Nothing bad I hope."

Seifer gave him a look. "Don't worry I have no problem explaining all the bad things to you later."

Zell stomped his foot. "Hey!"

Selphie tried to pull Seifer along. "Come on let's go have that girly talk."

"A what talk?"

Zell laughed. "Bye girls."

Seifer bristled, turning to go back in insult Zell some more but Selphie wouldn't let him. "Come on I'm sure you can manage to be apart for a couple of hours, let's go Seify."

"Wait!" Zell said.

Selphie sighed. "What is it this time?"

"What do you want me to do with this?" Zell had been carrying Seifer's bag too, as it was a back pack and he couldn't put on because his injuries. "Give me your key and I'll drop it off in your dorm."

Seifer threw him his door key. "You better not lose that Chickie."

"Yeah, yeah."

Once they were inside garden Selphie latched onto Seifer's arm, causing him to frown and try to shake her off but she persisted.

"Sooooo tell me everything!"

"There's nothing to tell."

She elbowed him gently. "How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"Oh come on Seifer I want to know things. Like did you and Zell get it on? How come you're all friendly now but not….." She waved a hand in a gesture of thinking of a word. "_Friendly_ friendly."

"You know we never were at each other's throats or anything we still tease each other but he stayed up with me when I had the concussion so I'm trying to cut him some slack that's all."

"That's all?"

They walked into the cafeteria.

"You didn't kiss him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He frowned at her hoping she would go away but she just blinked hopefully at him.

"I was going to but then sanity kicked in and I thought better of it."

"Oh but you could still-"

"No!"

"No?"

"No."

"Oh." She visibly deflated. "Oh, I was so hopeful for the two of you."

"Yeah well get over it, I have."

She gave him a look.

"Or at least it's on my to do list." He corrected.

She slapped him on the arm. "Well you know what they say plenty more fish in the sea."

He glared. "I knew you would say that."

She was back to grinning again as they joined the end of the lunch queue. "You've got to get back in the saddle." She made a gesture of grabbing reins. "And remember you're a member of my agency until the day you die."

"What! I was hoping to find someone before then!"

"Even if you get married and have 4 children, a dog and picket fence you'll always be a member just in case."

"In case?"

"In case in very tragic circumstances your wife, children and dog get murdered and someone smashes down the picket fence."

"Oh." He frowned. "You've thought way too much about this."

"Uh huh."

"Maybe it's time you went and got a life of your own."

She hit him again but less gentle this time, he rubbed his sore arm.

"Now now don't be like that I'm good at what I do I'll find you someone."

"You're good at this? You're single!"

"So? I'll have you know I've have success stories!"

"Who?"

"Lucy and penny."

He frowned. "Lucy's a lesbian?"

"Yes of course where have you been?"

He shook his head, telling the lady at the counter what he wanted for lunch.

"Suki and Rikuo."

Selphie ordered her food and they headed for an empty table.

"That's two couples who's the third."

She pointed to Irvine who sat alone at a table picking at his salad.

"Irvine? Well that's not difficult I mean the guy's hardly fussy is he? Who's the poor sap you set Irvine upon then?"

She nodded to the door. Seifer turned and only saw Squall. "I don't see anyone."

She nodded more, head cocked to the side nodding as if she had some strange nodding disease.

"What, Squall? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!" He shook his head. "No, that's impossible." He continued to shake his head until he watched open mouthed as their commander walked straight over to the cowboy's table.

Irvine grinned at him and greeted him a kiss.

Seifer stared in shock.

"Believe me now?"

Squall looked over his shoulder and frowned at Seifer. Then Irvine glanced over at him too. The pair finally got up and left rather than get stared at.

Seifer looked back at Selphie. "Okay so maybe you're better at this than I thought."

"Told you!"

"Fine I believe in you but lay off setting me up for a while okay."

"But I thought you agreed. Plenty more fish and all that."

"Yeah yeah and I want a fish but not right now."

"You should have a date tonight."

"Tonight? I've only just got back!"

"Right, not time to sulk and pine over Zell then."

"I'm not pining I'll- I'll agree to you're thing…. Next week."

"Friday!"

"That's the day after tomorrow!"

"Exactly! Come on I'll set you up for Friday, okay?"

He frowned. "Will you stop bugging me if I agree?"

"Yes."

"Then fine I'll have a stupid date if it'll shut you up."

She grinned. "Good, I'll get a good one for you this time you'll see."

Tbc

Notes: Of course Zell wants Seifer but he's an idiot! Next chapter he'll get a cure to his idiot-ness


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Notes: Have only given this a quick whizz over the spelling and stuff, probably sort it out more later. SeiferxZelly chapter this one tho Irvine and Squall are there too sometimes.

Zell wrinkled up his nose as he chewed on his second hotdog. "Can you guys not do that in front of me? I'm trying to eat here."

He sat on the grass under the library window, where many students and Seeds ate their lunch, studied or sun bathed. Seifer and Selphie had got to the cafeteria so he sat out here with Irvine and Squall who complained about Seifer staring at them too much inside.

It was nice sunny day, Zell had his usual plate of hotdogs, Squall had a coffee and Irvine seemed happy enough chewing on Squall's neck. The brunette sat between his lover's long legs, the cowboy leaned around the brunette, resting his head on Squall's shoulder to talk to Zell.

"Aww that sounds like the bitter complaints from someone who's not getting any." Irvine grinned at him.

"It's easy for you, you are the biggest flirt in the universe, what have I got?"

"You're cute."

Both Zell and Irvine looked at Squall in surprise.

"Err- Thanks Squall."

Irvine pouted. "You're supposed to think I'm cute!"

Squall shrugged. "It was only an observation…. Like saying the grass is green."

Irvine frowned more so. "That's not helping me feel better! So Zell's naturally cute and I'm not?"

"I didn't say that, this isn't about you." He turned back to Zell. "Seifer thinks you're cute too."

"He told you?"

Squall shook his head. "I know what he's thinking."

"But you're supposed to know what I'm thinking!" Irvine argued.

"I'm known Seifer longer that's all and standing in the shadows at parties you notice things."

"Like?" Zell said muffled around a hotdog.

"Like the way he looks at you…. When he thinks no one's looking."

Zell just frowned.

"He's very fond of you."

"Fond? You make it sound like I'm a golden receiver."

"Okay then, I think he might love you, I don't know for sure."

Zell scoffed. "He doesn't love me! That's- That's ridiculous, impossible!"

Irvine gave Squall a poke. "When'd you suddenly get so wise from?"

The brunette bristled. "Suddenly? I've always been smarter than you." He huffed.

The cowboy turned his attention back to Zell. "And we know you find him attractive."

"But he has… Seifer-isms."

"Seifer-isms?" Irvine asked.

Squall seemed to understand. "He only does that to get your attention you know, maybe you should let me that he already has it."

"You think?"

"Or he might move on." The cowboy added.

Zell gave him a look. "What makes you say that?"

"I was just saying that-"

"What do you know?" He eyed his friend.

Irvine shifted. "Selphie set him up on a date for tonight."

"Tonight! But we just got here! I can't believe Seifer would-"

"Oh he doesn't know about it yet, she thought it would be a surprise…. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Well what do I do?" Zell asked.

"You've got plenty of time till Selphie announces this date, the sooner you get your ass over there the better."

The little blonde got up paused than sat down again. "Wait! What do I do?"

Irvine sighed. "Zell do we have to have a talk about the birds and the bees?"

The blonde glared at him. "No! I mean how do I get into his dorm? I don't want to say things in the corridor."

"You're his friend, you'll think of something."

"I will?"

"Time to use that thing in your head that's no doubt covered in cobwebs from lack of use." Irvine joked.

"Ha ha funny." He scowled, then suddenly his face brightened. "Oh oh I have a key!" He waved it in the air.

"He gave you a key?"

"I took his bags to his room earlier 'cause of his injury that… I might…. have been a teeny bit responsible for…. and I haven't given it back yet."

"There you go then." He made a motion for Zell to go. "Off you go."

"Now?"

"Yes!"

Zell got up again and took a few steps towards the door to inside then stopped and looked back with uncertainty.

"Go!" Irvine urged.

The blonde disappeared through the door.

"Even I wasn't that bad." Squall muttered.

"Oh I don't know you ran away from me all the time."

"But I made the first move."

Irvine scoffed. "I made loads of first moves, you just ignored them all."

Squall huffed. "Whatever."

……

Seifer had yet to find Zell to get his door key back but alarmingly the door to his room was ajar. The tall blonde quietly pushed the door open. If Zell had left his door open and he'd been burgled he would have to kill that stupid chicken.

He looked around tentatively, but his living room looked fine. Nothing missing, no damage. He heard a sound from the bedroom and he cautiously heading in that direction, pushing the door open.

Zell looked up at him from his place standing beside Seifer's bed with the blonde's bag open.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Unpacking?"

Seifer watched his friend walk to his drawers and put away some boxers. "How do you know where my stuff is?"

Zell smirked. "Well I looked around a bit first."

"You've looked through my drawers?"

"Hey." He grinned. "I especially liked that one." He pointed to the bottom drawer under the wardrobe, that contained a whole pile gay and naked men magazines.

Seifer shook his head. "Yeah yeah."

"I noticed the one lonely dusty playboy magazine at the very bottom."

The taller man frowned. "How good a look through my stuff did you have?"

Zell shrugged. "I was curious."

Seifer noticed the still packed bag of Zell's stuff, thinking it strange that he hadn't unpacked it yet. "Did something happen?"

"Happen?"

He kicked the bag gently to get his attention.

"Oh err- my dorm had an accident."

"An accident? You've only been home for a few hours, what have you managed to do wrong in that time?"

Zell huffed. "It wasn't me! I got home to find the walls and floor all wet, Squall said the girl above me flooded her dorm…. Useless bitch didn't even think to tell me or try and save my dorm."

"So how come I'm stuck with you then?"

"Everyone else will make me sleep on the sofa."

Seifer laughed. "What makes you think I won't?"

"We shared a hotel room for a whole weekend, you know I don't snore, don't sleep walk, don't-"

"No but you fidget and kick me in your sleep."

Zell pouted. "You wouldn't kick me out in the street-or-err- the corridor?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't?"

"Not after I've done all your unpacking for you." He stated confidently.

Go for it, Irvine had said but he didn't have a lot of experience in going for it. He was quite pleased with himself for getting into Seifer's dorm for the night even if he had had to fake a slight flood.

Zell had 'helped' Seifer cook some eggs for a quick dinner instead of being bothered to go and get food from the cafeteria. The little blonde had never been that good a cook, as Seifer discovered.

He flipped the fried eggs like they were pancakes, dropping them on the floor and a bottle of milk smashed on the tiles.

The little blonde had offered a sheepish look as the milk seeped into the floor.

Seifer lead him out of the kitchen. "Okay, that's the end of your cooking career." He made him stand beyond the edge of the kitchen tiles.

"You are not to cross this line." He marked out the line with his foot.

Zell pouted. "What if I want a drink?"

"I'll get it for you."

The blonde frowned. "I'm not that bad."

"How the hell do you eat usually?"

"It's called the cafeteria."

"And in the holidays?"

"…I go home."

"And sponge off your poor mother?"

Zell placed his hands on his hips. "I do not sponge! I help in other ways."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Ummm….. I do cleaning."

Seifer laughed. "I didn't think you knew what cleaning was."

"Hey! My room's always neat and tidy." He glanced around Seifer's dorm for something to criticize, annoying everything seemed to be in place. He glanced out into the living room. "Ha! I have a dining table and you don't."

Seifer snorted. "What the hell would I need a dining table for? I'm usually here alone, the cafeteria has plenty of tables."

"Well my ma liked cooking for me she says so."

Seifer started setting the food onto plates, just toast and eggs. He handed one to Zell along with a knife and folk.

The little blonde lead the way out of the kitchen and he sat on the sofa, setting the plate on the low coffee table.

Seifer sat on the other end of the couch, watching the little blonde grab the remote, turning off the news and putting on some cartoons.

The taller man raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't watch cartoons?"

"Only when I'm sick…. A comfort zone I think."

"Well I like cartoons, they're so much more interesting than real crap."

Seifer was smirking at him again.

"What?"

"Nothing, just another immature thing I've learnt about you."

"I am not immature! I like mature things!"

Seifer just shrugged.

"I do! I like your magazine collection! I-I drink… fight…. things... Oh! I've had sex!"

Seifer scoffed.

"I have, well …..Once."

The taller man chuckled.

"Don't laugh…. H-have you?"

"A few times…. And a half."

"A half?"

He winced. "Rinoa, I mean would you really want to get into more than half with her?"

Zell sniggered. "Well you dated her not me!"

"Never again but you did date that ditz in the library."

Zell huffed. "Linda is not a-"

"Why'd you dump her then?"

"It wasn't working out…. She err had a thing for… people's…. backsides."

"Yours?" He smirked and winked. "So do I."

Zell pressed his hands into his suddenly red cheeks in an attempt to cool them down. "No not mine, well okay mine but I don't think a girlfriend… or whatever should go around grabbing other people's arses do you?"

Seifer leered at him, causing Zell to lean back against the arm of the sofa. "Not when I'd have yours to sink my teeth into." He made a biting gesture at him teasingly, his face close to Zell's just waiting for the little blonde to panic and wriggle away.

"I-I-I brought DVDs with me…. to give us… something…to…do." Judging by the way Seifer was looking at him, there was something else he would rather do.

"Unless…. Of course…. You can think of something else we could be doing." He asked hopefully.

Seifer's eyes flicked down to look at Zell's lips then back up to his eyes, he seemed hesitant. He was probably having fishing trip flashbacks, so the little blonde ran hand up and over his friend's neck, looping his arms around him and settling back against the sofa arm as a sign that he was comfy where he was.

This time as the taller man slowly leaned in to kiss him, Zell leaned up into it.

It was a very tentative, gentle kiss not what he had expected from Seifer.

The older man broke the brief contact and studied him for a moment. Zell smiled at him almost reassuringly, taking that as a good sign he pulled his friend close for a proper kiss.

TBC

Notes: I was going have to all the SeiferxZell goodness in one chapter but I changed my mind as it has been forever since an update.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

"What do you think?" Selphie pointed to the photos of three guys for Rinoa to see them.

"For you?"

"No silly for Seifer."

"Seifer? But I thought we-"

She shook her head. "That didn't work out like we planned it."

"So you're setting this up tonight? Bit sudden."

"Well he doesn't know about it yet, I thought it would be good to get him out of Zell and into someone…. Hopefully literally."

Rinoa wrinkled her nose with a giggle. "Eww." She looked over the guys in questions. "So we're between these are we? Well I like number one I vote you give Seifer one of the other two and leave him for me." She paused. "Unless I'm not his type."

"Oh no he's bi, you want him?" She asked in interest.

She read the statistics. Liam, 22, a Seed, tall but not as tall as Seifer, dark hair and eyes.

"Don't you think he looks a little like Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"Does he?" Selphie tipped the picture up, as if that would help her to see the likeness.

"Yeah he's a little pretty but in a guy way like Squall they're built the same way and he has a leather coat on in the picture."

"Hmm." Selphie frowned. "I didn't notice before but I guess you'd know better than me." She removed the profile for Liam and shuffled the other two nearer.

"Ooh!" Rinoa picked up another file.

"Please tell me you don't like that guy too! We're here for Seifer remember?"

Rinoa put her hands on her hips. "Hey! I know that! This guy, Vinnie, he's a teacher he's different he's cute that does not mean I'm interested…. Well I am but not for me…. Besides he's gay."

"Right okay then, you think he's the one?"

"…..Didn't Seifer want someone younger than him? Vinnie's 23."

"But look at that face, does he look it?"

Rinoa bit her lip. "I guess not." She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Okay let's do it!"

"We best tell Seifer first in case he refuses to do this, which he might being Seifer and all."

"Aren't you setting Zell up tonight too?"

Selphie watched four other profiles at Rinoa. "These are possible dates for Zell but not tonight, you-" She slapped Rinoa in the chest with them. "…can show these to Zell, give him the choice."

"Me? What are you going to do?"

She smiled. "I'm going to tell Seifer to get ready for his date of course."

Rinoa pouted. "You get all the fun jobs."

"That's because I'm the boss, this was my idea and I'm letting you help me."

The taller brunette folded her arms sulkily, spinning on her hell and heading for Zell's dorm. She knocked on the door, no answer she tried again.

"He's not in."

She jumped, a hand going to her chest as she turned around.

Irvine stood behind her.

"God Irvine! Don't sneak up on people like that! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I wasn't sneaking just thought I should tell you that Zell's home."

"Well how do you know?"

"Unless he's managed to screw things up…. Again, he should be with Seifer."

"Seifer? What's going on?"

"I told him to stop thinking with his brain and start thinking with his dick."

"A leaf out of your book then?" She teased.

"Hey now, remember I'm dating your boy now."

"So they're together like _together_ are they?" She smiled hopefully, then suddenly lost the smile. "Oh!"

"Oh?"

"Selphie's set Seifer up for a date tonight."

"What!"

She held up her hands. "Don't blame me! I didn't know! She's gone to Seifer's dorm now to break the news."

Irvine turned down the corridor. "Come on."

……..

"That would never happen!" Zell said, as the guy in the movie jumped from the third story window of a building and ran down the street.

"Adrenaline rush?" Seifer suggested from his place on the bed lying much like he had at the hotel on his back with the little blonde curled up next to him.

Zell had had his head on Seifer's chest now lifted it to yell at the guy on the screen.

He scoffed. "Adrenaline didn't help you did it?" He hit the other blonde on the chest, wincing as Seifer winced.

"Sorry." He gestured to the TV. "It's his fault for pissing me off! Next time we should watch a more realistic movie."

"A documentary?"

"Ugh, no."

"More realistic, this coming from the guy that has Disney and fantasy films in his collection, I mean do you really think Lord of the rings is realistic? Seen any hobbits lately?"

Zell huffed. "That's completely different."

"Is it?"

"Stop picking on me! I don't think I like you anymore."

Seifer smirked at him. "I'm wounded." He joked, eyes dancing wickedly.

Zell lifted himself up to sit up beside the taller man, picking the remote and hitting the pause button. "You're making me miss all the good bits!"

"I'm making you miss it? I thought you didn't like it!"

"I didn't but I'm not going to get into it if you keep picking on me." He hit his friend in the shoulder, the not injured part of him.

Seifer frowned. "Ow."

Zell scoffed. "I barely hit you, don't be such a cry baby."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "What did you call me?"

"A cry baby, a big fat cowardly-"

"Pretty strong words there Chickie, I might have to spank you for it."

Zell laughed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" He made a grab for the little blonde who was too slow to get away, he had got only as far as the edge of the bed.

Seifer grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him.

Zell made an unmanly shrieking sound, causing Seifer to chuckle.

The little blonde looked over his shoulder as he dragged back by the leg, he kicked it. "Get off me! Don't you dare even-"

Seifer gave his pants a tug, Zell reached down the hand that wasn't holding him up to pull them back up.

"You know you look real pretty from this angle Chickie." Seifer chuckled.

"Shut up."

Seifer reached round a hand and loosened the button and zip of his friend's pants, pushing the defending fingers out of the way, not that the blonde was putting up too much of a fight.

Seifer knew damn well if he really wanted to get away then Seifer with his cracked ribs wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Not really going to spank me are you?" He asked, a little fearful as his ass suddenly felt cold when his trousers were pulling off.

"Would it turn you on?"

"No, probably would turn you on, I know you're a sadistic bastard."

Seifer grinned at him and when Zell looked away he dipped his head.

"So are you going to let me gooooohhhh." He moaned out the end of the word as a wet tongue stroked across the entrance to his body.

His wannabe lover breathed hot air over his wet sensitive skin, causing him to shiver. "You want me to?"

Silence.

Seifer smirked and repeated the gesture, moving his tongue over the ring of muscle, lapping at it, listening to sounds of Zell's breathing increasing to panting.

And also to the strange yelp, a female sound from outside in the hallway.

He lifted his head. "What was that?"

………..

Selphie had been about to knock on Seifer's door when she was almost thrown against it by Irvine.

She shrieked in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To stop you from ruining things."

"Things? I have a date for Seifer, for tonight."

"I set him up with Zell."

"And it didn't work."

The cowboy sighed. "No not back then tonight!"

Rinoa finally caught up, the cowboy had out run her, she arrived panting for breath.

"Sel-phie." She panted out the name, waving a hand in front of her, a gesture for them to wait for her to catch her breath.

"What's going on? You're on his side now?" Selphie accused.

"Seifer and Zell already have a sort of date tonight, don't interrupt things."

"Tonight? Now?"

They nodded.

She put her ear to the door and listened. "Well I can't hear anything, are you sure they're-?"

The door opened suddenly and Selphie fell into the room. "Wahh!"

Seifer glared at them all. "What the hell are you lot doing here?"

"Don't blame me man I was helping."

"Me too!" Rinoa said. "We were going rid of Selphie."

The petite girl huffed. "That's not very nice." She looked at Seifer. "I set you up for a date tonight."

"Tonight?" He frowned. "I'm busy, go away."

Zell slunk out of the bedroom and up behind Seifer. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, they're leaving." Seifer said.

Rinoa smirked, looking at the interesting bulge in the little blondes pants. "That's interesting."

"What? Ahh!" Zell slid behind Seifer who laughed, earning him a punch in the arm.

"It's your fault, asshole."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you complaining, maybe your protests were drowned out by all that moaning you were doing."

The petite blonde's face slowly filled with blood, he spun on his heel and half ran into the bedroom.

Selphie giggled. "Oooooooooh! You're _busy._"

Seifer gave her a gentle push towards the door. "Right so off you go."

"Well be sure to tell me everything tomorrow." Selphie stepped outside the room and turned to added something else to Seifer but the door was shut in her face.

She pouted. "Ohh and I really wanted to know things too."

……..

Tbc

Next chapter will have some juicy stuff in promise, though may have to put it on adult fan fiction I'm not going chucked off 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Zell had been determined to watch the end of the film and no amount of neck biting from Seifer was going to deter him. Though at one point he had thought he had gone to bed with a vampire.

"I have to go see my ma tomorrow and I don't think she'll be very happy to see me covered in love bites."

"At least she'll know you have fun."

He just made a noise in his throat and punched him on the arm.

Now standing in his mother's doorstep Zell turned the collar up on his polo shirt, feeling a bit silly.

He never worn anything other than a t-shirt, Seifer said she wouldn't notice the difference, well, maybe if she had gone blind.

The door opened and he held out the bunch of white and blue flowers, a 'soften the blow' bouquet not that he thought his mother would mind him having a boyfriend she did know he was interested in both girls and guys.

He had told her about the dating agency, not all the gory details…. Not that he had had gory details… maybe if it was a proper dating agency and not just a rubbish Selphie idea.

According to Seifer nothing said 'I like cock sorry' like a bunch of flowers. He wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not but knowing Seifer it probably was.

"Hi Ma!"

"Zell!" His mother almost killed him in a bear hug, squashing the flowers.

He sheepishly held up the battered blooms, she took them anyway with a grin. "They're lovely." She started to walk into the kitchen then turned and gave him a suspicious look.

"Not in trouble are you?"

Zell faked a hurt look. "No! I always bring you flowers."

"The last time was when he told me you were bi…. Which wasn't that much of a surprise…. Not gay this time are you?" She teased.

"No! But-"

"But-" She hinted.

"I… do have a boyfriend."

She made a show of glancing around. "And you didn't bring him in to meet me?"

"Well… very new boyfriend I don't need you scaring him off."

She made a clicking sound with her tongue. "I have been saying for ages that you need to find someone nice…. Is he nice?"

Zell paused. Hmmm, Seifer? Nice? Not something most people said then again he wasn't most people.

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

Squall stretched and purred in contentment, arching his back a little.

Irvine chuckled from his place straddling Squall's hips. "No wonder everyone calls you a lion, you've got to be some sort of feline." He worked his hands over his lover's tense muscles.

"If everybody knew they only had to rub your back to turn you into a pussycat they wouldn't be so afraid of you."

Squall lay face down and topless with his head pillowed in his arms. Irvine sat straddling his waist massaging his tense muscles. How Squall got so tense was a mystery to him, although he did have problems with normal everyday things like talking in public. He knew Martine had been giving Squall a hard time lately about running garden not being a game and maybe it was time to let the adults take over.

Martine could shove it up his ass, he was just jealous that Squall had gained the respect of thousands in his seventeen years, more than Martine had managed in his own forty three years.

He thought of Squall as a child, which angered Irvine. Bet he wouldn't think that if he was on the receiving end of Lionheart.

The cowboy's hands attacked a particularly tense spot on his lover's back.

The brunette arched slightly with a groan. "Good." He muttered.

Irvine smiled watching Squall melt, he liked reducing Squall to a relaxed puddle.

Although….

Irvine shifted, lifted his hips up slightly so his growing erection didn't brush Squall's skin. All this wriggling and moaning was doing nothing to help Irvine's little problem.

Squall had his eyes shut now looking sleepy so maybe if he carefully got up Squall would just fall asleep and he could go in the bathroom and take care of his problem.

He quietly climbed over his lover while trying not to disturb the bed.

He managed to get up with both feet on the floor when Squall spoke to him without opening his eyes.

"Where you going?"

"Just going to have a quick shower beautiful, you go back to sleep."

An eye opened and he smirked. "Irvine did you get a little too excited again?" His tone was playful.

"Well you know me darlin' I couldn't help it with all the wriggling you were doing."

Squall blushed slightly, the bottom half of his face buried in a nest of his arms. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just going to have a shower and take care of my friend down there."

The brunette shook his head at the term, propping himself up on his arms before reaching out and pulling the cowboy nearer by the belt.

"You need some help with that?"

"I thought you were sleepy?"

"Nah." He undid his lover's belt and lowered the zipper, hand disappearing inside.

The cowboy closed his eyes as a warm hand wrapped around his erection, teasing light fingers ghosted over his stiff flesh.

Irvine groaned. "You keep that up sweetie and I won't even make it to the shower."

Squall sat up in one movement, using both hands to properly release his lover from his pants.

The cowboy's eyes widened slightly as his lover breathed over the head of his cock, lips not quite touching him. It was unlike Squall to be this bold, Irvine usually had to be the one to make the first move and then in the middle of things he would get bolder.

Those lips and a hot mouth wrapped around the tip of his erection, Irvine bit his lip with a groan. His eyes slid shut for a second but he quickly opened them again to watch Squall. Those blue/grey eyes looked back at him as he slid forward, taking as much of his lover into his mouth as he could manage. He wrapped a hand around the base of his lover's erection, falling into a rhythm. The cowboy slid his hands into his lover's chocolate mop of hair, gently moving his hips in time while trying not to choke the brunette.

When he stiffened his hand unconsciously gripped Squall's hair, causing him to wince and pull back a little though still swallowing every drop of come and cleaning his lover.

Irvine stroked the back of Squall's head. "Sorry honey." He said, about the hair pulling.

Squall lay back on the bed and Irvine flopped over him. The brunette squeaked slightly at getting flattened by his lover.

"Weren't you going to shower?"

"Well I don't have to now do I?"

"Oh, is that all you were going to do in the shower?"

Irvine grinned at him. "Yeah."

"Move I want to get under the covers."

Irvine followed him under and grabbed Squall around the waist, snuggling into his neck in a clinging sort of way.

"Wahh! What are you- I was going to go to sleep."

"So am I."

"You can't sleep like that."

"Watch me."

It was way past his bed time and he was thinking about sleeping over at his mother's house or technically his house, as he still had a room there.

"Zell, are you going to stay? It's a bit late to be heading back to garden isn't it?"

Zell pulled his phone from his pocket. "I might unless I can get a lift." He grinned at his mother and rang Seifer.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to be phoning anyone, he's probably asleep."

Zell was slowly starting to learn that Seifer could be manipulated into doing things he wanted. For a start he was sucker for the big blue puppy dog eyes… well from Zell he was it didn't work from anyone else. Selphie had tried and it didn't work. He figured in a few weeks he'd have him completely wrapped around his little finger.

A sleepy voice answered the phone. "What?"

"Seifer?"

"Zell?" A shuffling sound followed. "What time is it?"

"Late, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, a little." More shuffling. "Only on the sofa though…. What do you want?" He sounded suspicious suddenly as he was waking up.

"Seeeeiiifer…. Can I have a lift?"

Silence.

"Pleeeaaasse Seeeiifer you know you want to…." He saw his mother smile and shake her head, he turned away from her as he added. "I'm make it up to you."

The other man sighed down the phone. "Can't you get a cab?"

"No money."

"Walk?"

"But I might be eaten by something in the dark."

Seifer scoffed but gave in anyway. "Oh fine but you owe me big-time."

Zell grinned. "No problem."

Seifer grunted.

"Thank you." He added before he was hung up on.

Seifer put the phone down hard in annoyance, he really had to widen his vocabulary to include the word No.

Zell was like a disobedient puppy that you had to be firm with but Seifer was finding it difficult. He was trying not to go too soft after all he had his reputation to think of.

Raijin and Fujin were back home from their holiday so Seifer had been spending most of the day with them, hearing about the engagement he was glad that they hadn't been back sooner because if he had been single he'd have been really jealous.

He hopped into his shoes, almost falling over in his darkened dorm room, feeling his way to the wall and light switch.

He flipped the switch, nothing happened.

Great, the bulb's gone out.

He sighed and strained his eyes to see the room lay out as he walked carefully towards the door.

"Where are you going you know?"

Seifer jumped slightly at the sudden voice. "I have to pop into Balamb for a minute."

His friend raised an eyebrow.

"To pick up Zell."

Raijin put a hand to his mouth as he chuckled, turning his head as Seifer frowned.

"What?"

His dark friend made the "whipped" sound and motion.

"I am not!"

Raijin continued to smile.

"What the hell are you doing hanging around in the corridor at night anyway?"

"Fujin wants chocolate you know, I think there's a vending machine by the cafeteria."

Seifer smirked.

Raijin shook his head. "That's completely different you know."

"How?"

"She's my pregnant fiancée you know, what's your excuse?"

Seifer paused in thought. "Would you believe Zell's pregnant?"

Raijin scoffed and walked off in the direction of the vending machine.

Zell was standing outside his mother's house when Seifer pulled up in one of the garden cars, the blue convertible that was his favourite. It was a nice night so he had the top down.

Zell shivered slightly from standing still in the chilly night air.

"Hey!" He greeted Seifer.

"What are you doing out here?"

"If I wait inside she'll want to meet you."

"Worried she'd disapprove?"

Zell scoffed. "No, I'm worried she's show you things, like she showed me ex-girlfriend."

"Like?"

"A picture of my at age five, naked, with a plant pot on my head."

Seifer laughed.

"And I'm not giving _you_ the extra ammunition.

"I would like to see that."

"Well you're not going to, ever!"

"Zell!" His mother called, the door opened and she hurried outside.

"Hide me!" Zell slid down in the passenger seat, not doing him a lot of good with the top down his mother just reached the side of the car and frowned down at him.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Um-"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Zell glanced at Seifer who grinned at him then at his mother. "Ma this is Seifer." He nodded his head towards the blonde as he struggled to sit up in his seat again.

"Seifer this is my ma."

"If you ever want to show me these baby pictures of Zell-"

"Seifer!" Zell blushed bright red.

His mother laughed and nudged Zell in the shoulder. "He's a good looking boy you've done well there."

Zell looked mortified, if could get any redder he would have blushed again. "Let's go now Seifer."

"Come round again sometime won't you?"

"Sure." Seifer agreed as he started the engine.

"And we'll see what we can do about these baby pictures."

Zell turned to frowned at her as they drove off. "Actually we're very busy at garden at the moment." He called back.

He glared at the laughing Seifer.

"Chickie.

Tbc


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (last Chapter).

"What's this for?" Squall asked Rinoa in the cafeteria.

Irvine sat on his left, Zell on his right, Seifer next to him and Rinoa opposite at a circular table in the cafeteria.

"Progress report."

"For?"

"For the dating agency."

"But I thought that was finished, we quit remember?" Zell said before stuffing a forkful of chips into his mouth.

She pointed her pencil at him. "Didn't you look at your contracts? You're a member of the agency until you die this means we expect progress reports and where possible video footage of a healthy sex life."

Seifer snorted. "And this was Selphie's idea was it?"

"I think it was a joint decision."

"Uh huh."

"You are not seeing video footage of our sex life!" Zell said.

"For a start you wouldn't know how to work the camcorder."

"I- Hey!" He turned on Seifer. "Are you called me stupid?"

"No." He smirked. "Or actually… yeah."

Squall rolled his eyes. "If you two are going to have another argument can you have it elsewhere?"

"We're not arguing, we're best of friends." Seifer put an arm around Zell, pulling him towards him.

"Let go of me you asshole, you'll pull me off my chair!"

"I'm just being friendly."

"Go be friendly with yourself."

Seifer sighed. "But that's not as much fun and you are my bed slave."

"Your what?" Zell jumped up, knocking back his chair in the process.

"Guys!" Rinoa hit the table. "We're not finished here! You can both run off, argue and end up having sex after I finish this."

Zell folded his arms sulkily. "Fine." He picked up the chair and sat back down.

Rinoa eyed Seifer who just sat there obediently. "Good okay so-"

Zell jumped suddenly, glaring at his lover, hitting him on the thigh. "Stop that, asshole!" He looked back at Rinoa's frown.

"What? I'm listening, it's his fault!"

Rinoa looked at the sheet of paper that Selphie had typed up. "First dates? Went well I imagine or we wouldn't be here now."

Irvine nodded.

Zell frowned. "I don't think we had a first date!" He sat up straight, slapping Seifer on the arm. "We didn't have a first date!"

"Well we went on a date weekend."

"But we weren't together then."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Are you blaming me?!"

"Yes!"

"You-"

"Now now boys!" Rinoa tapped on the table to get their attention. "I'll leave that bit blank then. Okay… how long have you been keen on your partner?"

Seifer and Squall shared a look.

"Is that one of the questions?"

"Yes."

Irvine snatched the paper from her to have a look for himself, reading down the page.

Rinoa snatched it back.

"Hey! Question 4, how many times have you had sex so far? What does that matter?"

"It's all useful information for the database."

"Database? I thought all our information was confidential."

"Oh it is, only me and Selphie will know." She sat, pen poised, eyeing each of them.

"How long?"

Seifer sighed, glancing at Zell. "I'm not sure I want to say this stuff at the table."

"I don't know." Squall said.

"I knew you'd say that." She said. "So I've already written down your answer." She showed him the paper, causing him to frown.

She looked at Zell for an answer.

"Err- What time is it?"

Rinoa frowned and looked at her watch. "11:03."

"Err-" He counted on his fingers. "Two days, four hours and three minutes."

"A while." Irvine said.

"Ditto." Seifer said

"Right." She grinned at them. "Who wants to skip on to question 4?" She grinned at them, gleefully.

They all groaned. "What's question 3?"

"How much romance is there in your relationship?"

Zell snorted. "Seifer wouldn't know romance if it bit him on the ass."

"Hey! I can do romance if I want to! You just don't inspire me to be romantic!"

"Oh so it's my fault again is it?"

"Yes! When I look at you I don't feel romantic…. I feel horny." He smirked.

"What counts as romance?" Irvine asked. "Does a bath count as romantic?"

"Together?"

He nodded.

"I don't know, music? Candles?"

Squall shook his head. "He just likes to see me wet and naked."

"Hmm." She frowned, writing 'not very' in the box for both of them.

"Right now then." She rubbed her hands together. "Question 4!"

"How many times? This week?" Irvine asked.

"Since you've been together."

The cowboy sighed dramatically and started to count on his fingers.

"Does a blowjob count? Or 69? Or- Ow!" Seifer rubbed his arm, eyeing Zell. "What was that for?"

"Stop naming things!" The suddenly red Zell, clapped his hands over his ears.

He frowned, looking back at Rinoa. "Does it count?"

"I think so." She looked at the question. "I'll change it to any sexual activity."

"Huh?" Irvine looked up. "Does that mean I have to start again?" He had run out of fingers now and moved onto using Squall's fingers too.

Squall snatched back his hand. "Just put lots, I mean he's Irvine."

"Thanks darlin'" Irvine smiled, taking that as a compliment.

"Can you write that for us too?" Zell asked, giving Seifer a look. "I mean it's like having a horny puppy humping your leg."

"I don't remember you complaining…. Or maybe-" He smirked leaning into Zell. "It was drowned out by all the other noises you were making."

Zell glared murderously through the deep blush.

Rinoa laughed so did Irvine, Squall just shook his head.

"Next and last question." Rinoa said, getting all their attention. "Do you see a long future together?"

Zell scoffed causing Seifer to whip round and look at him. "What was that noise for?"

"Of course we do." Irvine said. "Right sweetheart?" He asked Squall.

"Do you not see us having a long term relationship?!" Seifer accused.

"Well you're hardly husband material."

"What?! Since when? You did take me to meet your mother!"

"I didn't! You were there and she was there so you met but I didn't take you to meet her!"

Seifer huffed, sulkily turning his body away from him.

"Oh come on Seifer don't be like that."

"Why? The way I see it we might as well break up now then."

Zell frowned. "Don't you get all uptight with me like this is my fault!"

"It is your fault! You're the one that said that-"

"Boys!" Rinoa cut in. "These questions aren't supposed to break you up."

Squall gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure? Maybe you want to break us up to get more fun out of pairing us up with other people."

She laughed nervously. "Of course not, don't be silly."

"Oh my god!" Zell clapped a hand over his mouth. "That is what this is about isn't it?" He looked at Seifer and gestured to Rinoa. "It was her fault!"

He nodded. "I forgive you."

Zell frowned. "But it wasn't my fault, why are you forgiving me if it wasn't my fault?"

Squall groaned as they started to argue again.

Irvine chuckled. "They have got to be the most… interesting couple ever."

Zell jumped up from the table. "Right that's it! I'm breaking up with you!"

"No! I'm breaking up with you!" Seifer jumped up too but Zell starting running towards the door with Seifer behind him both yelling that they were going to break up with each other.

"And there they go again." Squall said.

"Followed by half a day of make up sex." Irvine added with a grin. He turned and leered at Squall. "You know I think we could do with a bit of that."

"But we haven't had an argument." Squall pointed out.

The cowboy shrugged. "We could skip that part and get right to the good bit."

Rinoa giggled. "You're lucky Squall I've got to get me one of those." She pointed to Irvine.

"Well?" Irvine asked, waiting for his answer.

"…….Okay."

"Well alright!" He jumped up and grabbed his hat off the table.

"I have to borrow him first." Rinoa said.

Irvine pouted.

"Five minutes." Squall promised his cowboy watching him head off to the dorms to get naked.

The brunette instantly tensed up as Rinoa hugged him, a clumsy hug, her arm hit him in the head and he was alarmed by how close his head was to her chest.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"That's great…. Couldn't you be happy for me at a distance?"

She released him and hit him playfully on the arm. "I know you love me really."

He grimaced slightly.

"But I know not as much as you love Irvy." She put on a girly teasing voice.

He frowned. "Did you just keep me here to tease me?"

She smiled. "Yep."

He rose from the table. "I'm leaving now."

"Yes go and get naked with your lurver….. And remember to take some photos for your profile!"

He just scoffed. "I'm sure Irvine would love to take photographs, not that you'd ever see them."

And off they went to have lots of naked fun and lived happily ever after.

The end.

Notes of me: This is finished here on adult fan fiction I'll add chapter 19B when I'm finished with it, full of Seifer and Zell lemons.

I had a thought…. a rare thing for me, I might do a sequel with the other gang Laguna company with Squall and co visiting of course. I love a good KirosxLaguna and I've got this image of Selphie setting 7ft Ward up with a 4ft guy/girl.


End file.
